Always Second Best
by motherdick
Summary: Louisa Barton, daughter of the famous Hawkeye, never felt like she fit in with her fathers new family. Never being included, always made to feel like she didn't belong there. After finally getting to the breaking point, Louisa travels to New York and stays with Natasha. Will Louisa finally find out what it's like to not be second best? Bucky/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my second fan fiction story but first ever Avengers story which I'm so excited about! I've been playing with the idea of writing an Avengers story for a while so thought why not do it now?

It's going to be a slow romance due to the fact that Bucky probably has a lot more on his plate but I thought it would be nice for him to have someone get him out of his shell and Louisa find a place in the world. It's obviously set a lot after Age of Ultron due to the fact Bucky is now safely with Steve and on the mend, which will take time lol.

I do not own anything to do with the Avengers, only Louisa :)

Happy Reading!

* * *

I stared dully at the scene which is playing out in front of me, bile rising up my throat at how sickly sweet the whole thing was. My step-mum, Laura, was currently waving an ipad around trying to get the whole family into shot whilst juggling a baby on her lap and my two step siblings were hanging off her arms. Dad was sat off to the side, planning what room in the house to rip out and re-do again.

"He's so cute Laura!" A voice gushed, one I recognised to be Natasha Romanoff's. A woman who I looked up to as a mother figure, more than Laura.

"He may seem cute now, but you haven't seen night times!" Dad chirped up, looking over at the Ipad.

Laura had given birth to her and Dad's third baby together about two months ago now, they had named him Nathaniel. Their other two children were Cooper and Lila, both annoying spoilt brats. Then there was me, a mistake Dad had made when he was young and niave, who didn't fit in at all in their little family.

Maybe you could say that I was envious of the family that I was supposed to be apart of, but how could I be when it was clear I wasn't wanted? Sure Dad tried to keep me included in everything but when the woman he had married wanted nothing to do with me, it made everything so much harder.

"Where's Louisa?" I heard Natasha suddenly ask.

Laura looked over at me, glaring in the process whilst Dad gestured for me to speak.

"I'm here Nat." I spoke up rolling my eyes at them both.

"Let me see my favourite Barton!" She said cheerily.

Laura pointed the Ipad so it was facing me and I waved at her, my mood lifting slightly seeing one of my favourite people in the whole world.

"When are you going to come to New York and visit? I'm sure Tony would let you stay at the tower!"

"Hey! I wanna go to New York too!" Cooper whined, taking the iPad off Laura. "Can I come to New York Auntie Nat?"

I scoffed and stood up before walking out of the room, this family was really started to grind my gears. I wasn't even sure why I was still here, I was nineteen afterall. I knew I couldn't just move out because Dad would be heart broken. Maybe going to New York would be the break I needed, but I knew Dad would never go by myself even though Nat would be there to look after me.

"Hey Lou.." Dad said quickly grabbing my wrist before I could go upstairs.

I turned to him sighing, waiting for him to continue.

"Are you okay?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice.

I wanted to scream that no I wasn't okay, tell him that I hated his wife and kids, that for the past ten years I just felt like a complete outcast. Instead though, I just nodded and reassured him that I was fine.

Dad looked relieved as soon as I told him I was okay then smiled at me, telling me that if I ever needed to talk then he was there. I watched him back into the room we both had come from before walking up the stairs to my bedroom. Once the bedroom door was shut, I collapsed on my bed which was on the far side of the room. Instantly, I felt my eyes getting extremely heavy I hadn't realised how tired I actually was. Deciding that sleep was my best option right now, I closed my eyes and settled into my comfortable bed.

* * *

When I woke up it was starting to get dark out, the sun was leaving a dark orange glow in the sky as it descended behind the clouds. Groggily, I pulled myself into a sitting position then checked my phone for the time. _6:34pm._ I was surprised someone hadn't called me down for dinner.

As I stood up from the bed, I stretched hearing my bones click as I did so. The house was absolutely silent which worried me slightly. I opened my bedroom and saw the lights were off which was strange.

"Dad? Laura?" I called out, to the seemingly empty house. Maybe they were outside? "Cooper? Lila?"

I walked down the stairs, flicking on the downstairs light as I did so. There definitely wasn't anyone here. My worry for the whereabouts of my family had started to kick in as I walked into the kitchen. Something couldn't have happened to them right? I mean my Dad was an Avenger, he would never let anything happen to any of us.

As I entered the kitchen I saw a sticky note pinned up on the fridge so I went over to it and read the writing on it.

 _Lou,_

 _Gone out for food, Laura said not to disturb you. She said there is left of lasagne in the fridge._

 _See you soon,_

 _Dad xxx_

Of course Laura said not to disturb me, she would do anything to keep me out of their family outings. I just don't get how Dad couldn't see that. Anger coursed through my veins as I screw up the note and threw it in the bin. Opening the fridge, I saw a tiny piece of lasagne sitting in a bowl. Fucking bitch.

I was so angry I literally felt like I was going to explode, all of the anger and frustration that had built up over ten years had finally started to show. I was so done, so fucking done. Always being left out by the people I called family, never feeling like I belonged. I needed to get away from here, as far away as I could. The only place I could think of going was so far away I had no idea how I was going to get there.

Pulling my phone out, I dialled the first name that popped into my head. It rang twice before I heard a smooth " _Hello"_ answer the phone.

"Nat.." I breathed out, trying to keep my anger in check. "I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again guys! I'm so excited for this story. There two chapters have only been sort of filler in chapters, introducing Louisa.

Once again, I do not own the Avengers just Louisa and now JJ :D

Happy Reading..

* * *

As I stepped off the plane, I took a big sigh of relief knowing that I would be getting some sort of peace here. It was safe to say that I was in Dad's bad books right now, when they had gotten back from their family meal I had demanded that I go to New York a little while. Laura seemed pleased with the fact that I had wanted to go so therefore started persuading Dad how good of an idea it was.

It took three days of arguing before he had relented and said I could go but that he wasn't happy. I don't think he understood why I wanted to go but I couldn't tell him, it would break his heart. The whole situation was fucked up.

Right now though, I was just happy that I had gotten away and could spend some time with Nat. As soon as I had mentioned that I wanted to come to New York for a break, Nat had been estatic and said she would arrange a place for me to stay whilst I was here.

After I had collected my bags, I walked through the airport looking around. Nat had said that someone would come collect me and bring me to the tower. As I came to the entrance of the airport I could see a man in a black suit holding a sign up saying ' _Miss Louisa Barton_ '. I stood in front of him.

"Miss Barton?" He said looking down at me, he easily towered over me.

"The one and only." I smirked at him.

If I could see his eyes I'm sure I would of seen him rolling them, but due to his dark glasses I could not. The man took my suitcase off me then led me to a black car which was parked outside the airport. I had no idea what sort of car it was, my knowledge of car makes was very very limited.

I watched him put my suitcase in the boot of the car, before he came round the opened the door. Very chivalrous.

"Are we going straight to the tower?" I asked buckling my seat belt in.

The guy nodded but didn't say much else.

"What's your name?" I asked trying to pry more information out of him.

"Jacobs." He said shortly, not taking his eyes off the road.

"First name?"

This time he shifted in his seat, clearly just wanting me to shut up and keep the car ride as quiet as possible.

"Jamie."

"Jamie?" I said incredulously. "Jamie Jacobs?"

"Yes."

"Oh wow.." He shifted uncomfortably. "I'll call you JJ." I said cheerily.

"Miss I-"

"Nope! You are now JJ." I smiled happily at him then settled back into my seat and checked my phone.

There were two unread messages, one from Nat and one from Dad.

 _From: Nat_

 _When you get to the tower, just tell the front desk your name and they will notify me you are here. I can't wait to see my favourite Barton. N_

I smiled and typed out a reponse saying that I was in New York and that JJ was now taking me to the Tower.

 _From: Dad_

 _Hope you got to New York ok Lou, we all miss you already. Please be careful. Love you Lou Bear. Dad xxx_

I really doubted that anyone but Dad missed me, it was absolutely ridiculous how he couldn't see how unhappy I really was. I guess Laura was really making him see what she wanted him too. A little bit of anger sparked up but I quickly pushed it down, I was away from there now. I really couldn't wait for my time here.

After about twenty minutes in the car, JJ pulled into an underground car park which I assumed was underneath the tower. Once the car was parked up, JJ got out of the car and opened the door for me. I flashed a smile at him as I got out of the car.

"Thanks JJ." I thanked.

He looked like he wanted to correct me but thought better of it and went to get my suitcase from the boot. Excitement started to build in my stomach as JJ then led me to a lift which was located near the entrance of the car park. Once we were both inside, he pressed the button that had lobby next to it.

It didn't take long before the lift stopped and the doors opened with a ding. As I stepped out, I couldn't help but be amazed at how cool the lobby of the tower actually looked. I had seen news footage of the Avengers Tower before but never seen inside of it. It was crazy to think that my Dad used to be apart of all of this.

I guess I was too busy ogling the whole room because apparently JJ had already told the receptionist I was here.

"Miss Romanoff will be with you shortly Miss Barton." He said in a formal tone.

"Thank you JJ." I beamed as I took my suitcase off him.

JJ bowed his head to me then walked off in the direction of the secured door which was located next to the receptionist. The whole place was buzzing with people, I felt completely under dressed in my skinny jeans, t-shirt, hoody and converse shoes whilst everyone else was wearing suits or dresses.

"Well, isn't it my favourite Barton?" A velvety voice suddently said to the right of me.

I whirled round and practically jumped on Nat, who easily caught hold of me.

"Nat!" I cried happily, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Lou." She whispered in my ear, hugging me back.

I felt like I could burst with happiness that I was with the person who I looked up to in life. I eventually let go of her after I noticed people were looking at us. I mean it isn't everyone you see someone attacking Black Widow with hugs.

"I've missed you." I said beaming at Nat, who smirked at me.

"Me too Lou Bear." She replied. "Come on lets get out of the lobby so we can have a proper girly chat."

I grinned at her as she led me towards the door which I watched JJ go through. My excitement couldn't be contained right now, I just had a feeling this trip was going to be one of a kind.


	3. Chapter 3

Where I would be staying for my duration in New York was literally out of this world, Tony Stark really had out done himself with the guest rooms. Well you couldn't really call it a room, it was more like an apartment. As you walked through the door it led you into a fair sized living, which was furnished to the highest standard. There were two sofa located in the middle of the room, these were infront of the extremely large televsion that was attached onto the wall. There were various other decorative items around the room to make it look more glamorous, which it didn't need at all.

The furthest door away from the entrance was the bedroom which held a large king size bed, that looked incredibly comfortable. There was an ensuite attached onto the bedroom. It was so overwhelming the whole experience and wished I had come to visit Nat a lot sooner than I actually did.

Currently, I was sprawled out on one of the sofas watching some reality TV show. My laptop was resting on the floor where I had been surfing the net but got bored. Nat had said she would drop by a bit later to take me to a dinner party that Tony was hosting, apparently he liked to host them a lot. She had said a lot of the guys would be there so it was a perfect opportunity to meet some of them.

This made me nervous, I wasn't the best at meeting new people and really didn't want to make a fool of myself. Another thing that worried me was that I had no idea what to wear to something like this. I picked up my phone and opened Nat's chat, texting her asking what I was supposed to wear. I got a reply a few seconds later saying just something casual, which didn't help me at all.

I got up and walked into the bedroom, deciding that I should probably start choosing something to wear tonight. My suitcase was jam packed full of jeans and plain t-shirts because in all honesty I didn't wear anything else. Sighing, I pulled out my phone again.

 _To: Nat_

 _I have absolutely nothing to wear :(_

 _From Nat:_

 _Are you planning on being naked the whole time you are here? N_

 _To: Nat_

 _Oh ha ha.. seriously though jeans and plain white t-shirts aren't good dinner outfits.._

 _From Nat:_

 _Be there in ten. N_

I grinned and slide the phone into my pocket. I knew Nat would come and help me, she just couldn't resist playing dress up.

* * *

After an hour of Nat changing my outfit about fifty times and then another hour of her doing my hair and make up, I was ready. She had brought pretty much her whole wardrobe down for me to try on and eventually we both agreed on a simple white blouse and black dress trousers. According to Nat the blouse brought out my dark eyes.

As she packed all of her make up away, I went over to the bathroom mirror to see myself properly. My dark brown hair was hanging down to my shoulder with small curls in, I never had it down my hair was usual in a high pony tail. Most people say I look the spitting image of my Dad, with the tanned skin, dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. I supposed I did a little but I didn't really have anything else to compare on because I had no idea what my Mum looked like. The slow seeping feeling of loss started working its way into my stomach but quickly went as soon as Nat walked into the bathroom with me.

"Are you looking forward to meeting everyone?" She asked as she stood next to me looking into the mirror, brushing out her flaming red hair.

I nodded. "Sure, it'll be pretty cool. Bit nervous though."

"No need to be, I wont let you make a fool out of yourself." She winked.

I giggled. It was always Nat that picked me back up again.

"Good because can you imagine me tripping up or something right infront of Captain _freaking_ America." I chortled, slightly mortified at the fact it could happen.

She laughed softly, then turned towards me with a smile on her face.

"I am glad you came Lou, it's been too long. I hardly saw you when.. well you know when." I knew she didn't want to go into the whole Sokovia incident.

"I know." I said nodding, Laura had told me to stay in my room whilst they had been there. "I just needed to get away you know and this was the perfect place."

She looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it and just nodded before going back to primping up her hair.

"You should text your Dad and let him know how you are." She said not looking at me. "He made a point of saying to me earlier you hadn't replied to him."

With the tone she was using, it made me feel a little bit bad so I took my phone off the bed and typed out a message to my Dad. It wasn't very long, just telling him that I had arrived in New York safely and that I was heading to a dinner party at the tower.

"Right are you ready?" Nat asked walking back into the bedroom.

I nodded as I threw my phone back on the bed.

"Come on then."

I followed her out of the room, turning the lights off as I went. My nerves were starting to kick in now, I really hoped I wasn't going to embarrass myself.

* * *

Nat led me out of the lift and into a room where there were people dotted about, a delicious smell floating round which made my stomach rumble. A huge table was placed in the middle with all the cutlery and plates positioned neatly on it.

I followed her to the bar which was located at the back of the room. She ordered herself a drink then turned to me with a small smirk on her face.

"Do you think your Dad would kill me if I got you an alcoholic drink?" Amusement was laced in her voice.

"Of course he would, I am only nineteen." I chuckled.

She shrugged. "I won't tell if you don't."

I grinned as she ordered me a vodka and coke, telling me this was a perfect first drink. The bar man handed me the drink and I took a small sip. The taste made me cringe a little which had Nat laughing.

"So this is baby Barton huh?" I turned round to come face to face with the one and only Tony Stark. "I hope that has some form of alcohol in it?" He said gesturing to my drink.

Before I had any time to react at all, he had taken the drink out of my hands and took a large swig of it. I stared at him in complete shock, I didn't even know the guy and he just drank half of my drink.

"Could be stronger." He came to the conclusion whilst winking at me.

I just gaped at him.

"You've scared the poor girl now Stark!" Another voice chirped up.

My gaze shifted to a young guy who was smirking at Tony, I recognized him but couldn't remember his name.

"Have to make sure my guests are reaping the benefits of my fine alcohol selection." Tony stated a matter of factly.

"If you could refrain from scaring her off Stark, that would be greatly appreciated." Nat interjected in her cool smooth voice, she then turned to me. "As I'm sure you are aware this is Tony." He wriggled his eyebrows at me as she said this. "And this is Sam Wilson."

The guy, Sam, stuck his hand out to me with a broad smile. "It's lovely to meet you-" He trailed off.

"L-louisa Barton." I stammered slightly taking his hand. "Call me Lou though, prefer it."

"I think I'm going to call you Barton Jr." Tony said grinning at me. "Has a ring to it."

I saw Nat roll her eyes at him but chose not to say anything. I was completely and utterly overwhelmed by meeting so many people at once. It didn't help matters when Steve Rogers decided to join our little gathering.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." He said nodding his head at me slightly after Nat had introduced me. "I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Call me Louisa, Mr Rogers." I said blushing.

"Only if you call me Steve." He replied back smiling at me.

"Deal."

I watched them all conversing with eachother, I tuned into the conversation that Nat was having with Steve.

"How's your _friend_ doing with his first social event?" She asked, both of their gazes shifting over to the corner of the room.

I followed where they were looking and saw a man with messy short brown hair in a suit stood in the corner, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. He was kind of cute.

"Better than expected, it's going to take time though. I did ask him to come over with me but I think it's all too much for him at the moment."

"Understandable."

I looked back over at him and instantly blushed when I saw him looking over in our direction. His blue eyes looking lost, as they bore into me. I looked down, heat rising up to my cheeks but when I looked back up again he was staring at his shoes.

"I'd better go back to him, only came over to say hey." Steve said then turned to me. "It was nice meeting you, hopefully see more of you around." And with that he walked back over to his companion.

"Shall we go find a seat?" Nat's asked as I turned to look at her.

I nodded and followed her over to the large table, where everyone had started going too. I still felt a little overwhelmed but I was really looking forward to food as I was absolutely starving. I really hope the food lived up to the expectations but I was sure as it was a Tony Stark dinner party it would be nothing but the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but it was kind of a filler in! I promise that in the next one things will start becoming more interesting and there will be more of Bucky! Yay :) I hope you are enjoying the story so far!

* * *

The party had long ended and a few of us were sat at the sofas just chatting with eachother and drinking. I was sat in between Nat and Tony, Steve was sat next to Nat whilst Sam and some other guy, who I had learned was called Rhodey, was sat next to Tony. There was another woman with us called Maria, who apparently worked at the other Avengers base. Nat told me the rest of the team were over there too.

The guy who had been with Steve was sat off to the side, not particularly paying any attention to what was going around him. The same lost look on his features as earlier. It was as if he knew I was looking at him because he looked up and met my gaze. The lost look was gone but was replaced with curiosity. I smiled slightly at him which he didn't return then he looked back at the floor, slightly rude I thought.

"Don't take it too personally." Nat's velvety voice filled my right ear.

I looked at her in confusion.

"He doesn't interact with anyone at all, only really Steve but thats limited.." She trailed off.

"Why?"

"Let's just say he's been through a hard time." Was all she said before she turned to the conversation again.

I sneaked another look at him, he looked like he wasn't in the room at all and somewhere faraway from here. It was like I knew exactly how he was feeling, a sense of feeling lost and like you didn't belong. Like he didn't know himself at all.

"So then Barton Jr." Tony chirped up, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Has Daddy Barton trained you up to be his little mini me?"

I rolled my eyes before answering with "I've never picked a bow up in my life, he's kept me shielded from that side of his life."

"That's sensible of Clint." Steve praised, nodding his head.

"No it's boring! If I had a Tony Jr I'd be making them a little Iron Man suit as we speak!"

"I'd like to see you get that passed Pepper!" Nat scoffed.

Everyone chuckled then fell into a comfortable silence, everyone starting to get a bit weary as it was getting late. I was absolutely shattered due to flying early this morning too.

"Shall we call it a night Lou?" Nat asked turning towards me.

I nodded stifling a yawn and let her announce to everyone that we were going to head to our rooms. Nat led me over to the lift and pressed the button which led to the floor where I was staying. When my door came into sight I nearly did a happy dance, I was so tired.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Nat asked as I fumbled around for my key card.

"Yeah it was great to meet everyone." I said happily, producing the card out of my pocket.

"Good." She beamed. "Just to let you know I'm heading to the other base tomorrow, not sure how long for but as soon as I'm back I'll take you round New York."

I nodded, now knowing this I was sure I wouldn't venture out of the room.

"Steve said he's more than happy to show you about." Nat continued. "Even Tony has offered to take you under his wing for the day."

I smiled softly at her then replied with "That would be nice."

Nat pulled me in for a quick hug then said good night and made her way to the lift again. I opened the door and made my way to the bedroom. Quickly stripping down to my underwear, I flopped myself onto the bed and buried myself in the duvet. I just had no energy to get my pyjamas out of the suitcase. The bed was so comfortable that I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Loud repetitive knocks awoke me up from my slumber the following morning, groaning I rolled over to check the time. _7:03am._ Who the fuck wakes up at this time? I slowly rose from the bed, looking around for some clothes. Once I had put a white tank top and shorts on, I walked to the door and opened it. Tony stood there with his arm raised up as though he was going to knock again.

"Finally, i've been waiting hours!" He sighed dramatically.

"Why did you wake me up this early?" I questioned rubbing my eyes. "I wanted a lie in."

"This is a lie in Barton Jr!" Tony exclaimed. "Beside I have day packed full of fun for you."

He was practically jumping around with excitement. I'm not sure how someone could have so much energy for this early in the morning.

"Can't it wait till a more reasonable time?" I sighed, stifling a yawn.

"No of course not! I only get you for the morning but Steve whisks you away." He stated. "So chop! chop! You have ten minutes to get ready."

Before I could even say anything, he was halfway down the corridor. I turned back into the room, not even sure where to start in the process of getting ready. This was going to be one hell of a day, I could already tell.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I am so overwhelmed at your support of my story! over 1,100 views already and it just keeps going up! Thank you all so much and keep giving me your feedback! :) but YAAAY Bucky and Louisa interaction :D

* * *

Once I had gotten showered and dressed, Tony had taken up to a floor which held a lounge area and a kitchen. He stated that only _special_ people were aloud up here and that I should feel priviledged. I decided not to take offence to it because by now I just assumed it was Tony all over.

There had been a stack of pancakes and orange juice at the table which Tony said was mine. I hadn't realised how hungry I had actually been until I saw the food and straight away tucked in. Once breakfast was over, Tony then took me to another level of the tower and told me that this was where the gym and sauna was located.

There were various people around the gym but my attention was drawn to the 'fight' that was happening at the back of the room. Steve was sparring with his _friend_ , as Nat had decribed him last night, and was completely at awe at how they both moved round eachother. I could vaguely hear Tony talking away in the background but I was too focused on the cute guy from last night. He moved so fluidly, it was kind of beautiful.

A glint of something pulled my gaze away from his face to see a metal arm jab towards Steve, who dodged it easily. It wasn't just anyones metal arm, it was the guys metal arm. I just stared in amazement. How on earth did this guy function with a metal arm?

Tony must of noticed I wasn't paying attention to him because suddenly a hand started waving infront of my face. I snapped out of my staring and turned towards him with a sheepish smile.

"Did you listen to a word I said?" Tony whined, pouting slightly.

"Uh.. Sorry I-"

"You were too busy ogling Capsicle?" Tony guessed, he was quite clearly over that I wasn't listening to him because he was now grinning whilst wiggling his eyebrows.

"What? No!" I said quickly, a blush rising up to my cheeks.

"Why not? He's a fine specimen." Tony cackled.

"Too some people yes.." I trailed off.

Tony just grinned then started moving towards the entrance of the gym, I quickly followed suite but not before having another quick look at the two sparring. They both had stopped now and were talking quietly to eachother.

"Who's that guy with Steve?" I asking, trying to seem not that interested, as we both stepped into the lift.

"What Tin man?" He said, looking down at me.

"Tin man?"

"You know the guy with the whole metal arm thing going on?"

I just nodded, playing it cool wasn't my forte at all because a blush was rising up to my cheeks again as I thought about him.

"That's Bucky." Tony answered my question. "He's kind of fucked up and doesn't really have anything to do with anyone else apart from Steve."

"Does he stay here, in the tower?"

Tony nodded his head then looked at me with a glint in his eye. "What do you fancy him too?" He added in slyly.

The blush came back with full force whilst Tony just laughed at my expense. I crossed my arms in frustration and turned away from the older man. Nat didn't tell me how insufferable this man actually was, I felt sorry for his girlfriend. Hopefully the rest of the tour would go by without him annoying me further.

* * *

The tour had been an uneventful one and had ended with Tony taking me to the cinema room, where he told me to pick a movie out whilst he went to get snacks. I chose one of my favourite films ever 'The Notebook' and Tony looked like he was about to be sick when he saw what I had chosen then proceeded to tell me I was as bad as Pepper. I needed to meet this Pepper.

We were both now currently lounged out on a sofa each, munching on pop corn, watching 'The Notebook'. Well I was but Tony had fallen asleep about ten minutes into the movie. It was about half way into the movie when Tony's phone started going off, sounded like some sort of rock song. He shot up looking dishevelled then realised where he was and slowly answered the phone.

I didn't pay any attention at all, my attention completely on Ryan Gosling until Tony walked over and shut off the movie.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I was watching that!"

"Boohoo.." Tony said wiping away fake tears. "Capsicle is coming to collect you in a few minutes."

I huffed, I would much rather sit and watch the rest of the movie.

"I know you like spending time with your Uncle Tony but I have to share you." Tony said grinning at me. "Even though I know you wont have as much fun with him."

I rolled my eyes then stood up and stretched, just as Steve entered the room with a broad smile on his face.

"Hey there Cap." Tony greeted.

"Tony." Steve nodded at the older man then turned to me. "Ready?"

I nodded and stepped towards Steve but not before turning to Tony and giving him a quick hug.

"Thanks for the morning." I said beaming at him, the billionaire looked stunned.

"Uh.. Yeah."

I chuckled then skipped over to Steve who was grinning, I started to follow him out of the room when Tony recovered and called after me telling me not to have too much fun without him.

"Where we off too?" I asked Steve as we both entered the lift.

"I was thinking that we could get some food then take it from there?"

I nodded happily as he pressed the button which led us back up to the floor where Tony and I had, had breakfast earlier on that day.

* * *

I was currently sat at the table by myself, eating cheese and bacon toasies that Steve had made me, which were delicious. Who knew the super soldier was such a great cook? He was the complete opposite to Tony and we had been having a nice chat. His drawings had cropped up in the conversation and I had said I would love to see them. Hence why I was by myself whilst he went to go get me some of his work.

The toasties really were going down well, I would have to get Steve to show me how he made them so when I went back home I could do them for myself. Maybe Dad too. I heard foot steps coming up the stairs which were located near the lift, automatically assuming it was Steve I walked over to them wanting to praise his cooking skills.

"You should be pr-" I started before looking up and coming face to face with the person I least expected to come up here.

 _Bucky._

"Er.. Hi." I said quietly, a blush working its way to my cheeks.

He was even more cuter close up. His metal arm was now covered up by a jumper and a glove I took note, as my gaze travelled up his body to his face. I saw him look around the room for Steve and seemed unsure what to do when he saw the super soldier was no where to be seen.

"He's just gone to get some of his drawings to show me." I answered his unspoken question.

His gaze dropped back onto me as I told him, his blue eyes staring at me which held some curiosity in them.

"You are more than welcome to wait here though." I said gesturing for him to go sit down on the couch.

He seemed to be contemplating it before nodding then walked quickly over to the sofa and sat down. I went back over to my toasties, unsure what to say to this mysterious man.

"You are Bucky right?" I asked deciding to break the silence so he didn't feel too uncomfortable.

Bucky looked over at me briefly before nodding slowly then went back to staring at the floor. I was determined to atleast get something out of him.

"I'm Louisa." I said happily. "I don't think Steve should be too much longer, as I said before he's going to show me his drawings. Have you seen them before?"

He didn't make any move to reply to me, just seemingly lost in his thoughts like he was last night. I narrowed my eyes at him and tried again.

"Have you tried some of Steve's toasties? They are absolutely delicious."

Again he just completely ignore me, which was starting to piss me off slightly. The lost look was back on his features and instantly felt bad for getting annoyed with him.

"Hey." I said trying to get his attention as I walked round the sofa to him.

As though he had only just heard me, Bucky's gaze snapped up to my face with a confused look on his face.

"Try one of these." I offered, handing him a toastie. "Steve made them, they are incredible."

He looked from my face to the toastie then back again, unsure what to do.

"Don't worry, I haven't poisoned it." I joked smiling at him.

Slowly, he reached up his flesh hand and took the toastie off me then took a quick bite out of it. I watched as he chewed on the food, his features turned into surprise at how good it tasted then took another bite. I grinned at him.

"Good right?"

Bucky looked at me and nodded, practically demolishing the food I had handed to over to him.

"Thank you." He quietly said after swallowing.

He had said it so quietly that I wasn't sure I had actually heard it. I decided that he had actually thanked me and beamed at him.

"I have plenty more, if you would like some?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure I won't finish them all."

I walked back over to the table where my plate was sitting, he hestitated before standing up and slowly walked over.

"Sit down." I gestured to the chair next to me, I nearly did a happy dance when he did as I asked.

I watched as he took one of the toasties off the plate and started eating it. Studying him as he ate, I came to the conclusion that he was more than kind of cute. The best word to describe him was handsome but not the same sort of handsome that Steve was. More like ruggedly handsome. I liked it. He seemed to catch on that I was staring at him because he looked at me mid bite.

"What?" He asked clearly confused.

I had to stop myself jumping up and fist pumping because I had gotten three words out of him in five minutes.

"Nothing." I quickly said blushing slightly.

"Sorry it took so long but-" Steve stopped in the doorway when he saw Bucky sat at the table with me eating toasties. "Oh hey Buck." He was clearly confused.

Bucky looked up at him to acknowledge he was there before going back to his toastie. I grinned up at Steve, who was looking like he couldn't believe his friend was interacting with someone else apart from him.

"Come have a seat." I said patting the seat the other side of me.

Steve slowly walked over to the chair and sat down, still looking completely confused. I felt like bursting out laughing but decided against it because I'm sure I would recieve two very confused looks. I just sat back as they both dug into the pile of toasties, yeah this trip was going to be a good one.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Another chapter! I'm so into the story it's unreal and I just think Bucky is so cute, he needs some lovin'

I hope you are enjoying so far :) Remember to leave me feed back!

* * *

It had been a week since I had arrived at New York and I was loving it. Nat had been at the other Avengers base longer than anticipated so I had hardly seen any of her since being there. She was due to come back tomorrow though which I was excited about.

During the time that she was not there, I had been kept busy with spending some time watching Tony work in his lab and Steve teaching me how to draw. Bucky was usually there too and he was starting to grow a bit more comfortable around me. Steve was constantly on the go though, rotating between the tower and the base. Bucky usually went with him, the odd occasion he would stay and we would watch a movie or just sit there whilst I chatted to him about nothing. Sometimes he would have an input. Steve found it amazing how I had managed to get Bucky to push his guard down when around me so quickly.

Currently, I was sat on my bed on skype to my Dad. This was the first time I had properly spoke to him since I had left, it had just been odd texts here and there. I was happy to find out Laura, Lila, Cooper and Nathaniel had gone out for the day so I could have a good chat with him.

"Are you enjoying New York?" He asked.

I nodded enthusiatically. "Yes! Everyone is so nice, even Tony.. he's been showing me his lab and stuff.. although I haven't seen much of Nat."

Dad smiled in response but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself kiddo.." He trailed off. "I miss you though."

My heart ached in response but I just wasn't ready to come home yet. Ten years of not feeling like I belonged anywhere had taken its toll and here in New York everyone had time for me. I know it was incredibly selfish but I think I atleasted deserved this.

"I miss you too Dad."

"Then come home!" He exclaimed. "I don't understand why you wanted to go to New York in the first place."

There was so much I wanted to say, the longing to feel like I belonged in my own family, for Dad to see how much of a bitch Laura actually was. He never saw how she treated me when he was away for work, he never heard the horrible and degrading remarks she would say to me. Ten years of being treated like shit, I needed a break.

"I wanted to see Nat." I lied, trying to keep it together.

Dad looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it, instead sighing and giving up with trying to persuade me. He knew I wouldnt budge with my decision.

"Atleast tell me how long you are staying there till."

I shrugged. "Until they all get bored of me."

He sighed again defeated, not wanting to argue with me. The rest of the conversation went onto different topics like what he was planning on doing with the house or what things I had planned for the next few days. It was nice talking to him just us, we never got that anymore. After another hour of just talking we both said our good byes and signed off, my heart felt heavy. How I wished it was just me and Dad again, like when I was little.

Deciding I needed snap out of this depressed mood, I stood up from the bed and made the decision to see if anyone wanted to join me in a movie-fest. As I walked out of the room I nearly bumped into Steve, who looked in a hurry.

"Oh! Sorry Lou." Steve apologised after nearly knocking me to the floor. "I didn't see you there."

"It's okay." I smiled. "Off anywhere nice?"

"Unfortunately not." He sighed.

I nodded and guessed he couldn't disclose anymore than that me.

"So is that a no to a movie marathon?"

He chuckled then nodded. "Another time?"

"Of course!"

I got another chuckle from him before he apologised again about nearly knocking me over then went on his way. I started walking towards the lift which was located down the hall way.

"Hey Lou!" Steve called so I turned back towards him. "I'm sure Bucky would be up for it, he's in the gym."

I nodded and my heart fluttered a little at the thought of having a movie marathon with him. Over the days I had been hanging out with him and Steve I had developed a little crush on the quiet man. He always looked so lost that I imagined thats how I looked when I was back at home. Even though he hadn't spoke of his problems to me it was nice to know there was someone who could relate in someway.

Once I was in the lift I pressed the button for the floor which held the gym, I hoped Bucky would want to come watch movies with him. Otherwise, I would be a loner because Tony was currently in Malibu visiting his girlfriend.

The doors of the lift opened and I walked into the gym, like the first time I had come here there were people dotted around on various machines. I looked around trying to see the tall frame of Bucky. Eventually I saw him over at the punchbags, completely demolishing them may I add.

I weaved in and out of the machines until I reach him, I kept in a safe distance though so I wasn't hit with the punching bag.

"Hi Bucky." I greeted happily.

He stopped punching the current punching bag he had and turned to face me. His bright blue eyes focusing on me with a hint of something I wasn't quite sure of in them.

"Louisa." I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue with his deep and husky voice.

"I was just wondering if you wanted- do you want to-" I felt like a nervous wreck, all I was asking him was if he wanted to watch movies with me.

He just looked at me with a raised eyebrow, waiting for me to get my words out. I decided to start again with my words.

"I was just going to go have a movie marathon... d-do you w-want to join me?" Finally.

Bucky looked at me in confusion.

"Me?" He asked pointing to himself.

I nodded, feeling like a fool. He just stared at me, his features tell me that he hadn't expected that at all.

"Okay." He said simply.

I felt like doing a happy dance.

"Cool, you may want to get clear up." I stated a matter of factly. "I'll meet you up there in about an hour?"

He nodded.

"I'll bring snacks and stuff." I grinned at me.

His mouth lifted into the smallest smile I had ever seen and I could tell he didn't do that often. I felt honoured. I skipped away to the lift, excitement building in my chest. Maybe, just maybe Bucky would start opening up.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting my story! The support has been overwhelming over 1,700 views already. I can't believe it! Please keep reading and reviewing I really appreciate it :)

* * *

When I got to the cinema room an hour later with my arms full of snacks and drinks, Bucky was already there sat on one of the sofas. He looked up at me as I entered the room so I smiled widely at him.

"Do you want to pick a movie?" I asked him setting down the food and drink.

He looked at me uncertain, as though he wasn't really sure what I expected him to do. What had happened to this guy?

"Shall we pick one together?"

He nodded almost straight away so I walked over to the cabinet, I felt him come up behind me as I looked at the movie selection. Tony's movie collection was very impression, I was sure there was every movie made here.

"What sort of thing do you want to watch?" I asked as I scanned through the DVDs that were in front of me.

When he didn't reply I turned to look at him and saw he was looking intently at the floor as though he was lost in a memory again. It seemed like this happened a lot.

"How come you don't talk much?"

Bucky's gaze snapped up at me, he looked confused at first then slowly shrugged.

"I don't see the reason too."

"It would be better though, for me, if you did." I said. "Just so I don't seem mad and just ramble on about anything."

That small smile appeared on his lips again, it was nice seeing just a hint of a smile on his face.

"Okay, deal." He agreed, nodding at me the smile still in place.

"You know, you should do that more often." I decided, grinning at him.

"Do what?" The confused look was back.

"Smile." I stated. "Now shall we pick something to watch?"

Bucky nodded but stood back and let me go through the movies, I don't think he had a clue at all.

* * *

In the end I had chosen something simple and had decided not to unleash the Notebook on him just yet. I don't think the poor guy could handle it, he didn't seem to know what was going on half the time.

We were both currently taking up one of the sofas in the room, it surprised me because Bucky had chosen to sit next to me when there were plenty of seats. I was curled up on one side whilst Bucky was lounged out taking up half the sofa with his big frame.

I looked over at him, he was intently looking at the screen but I could tell he wasn't watching the movie. He had that far away look in his face again, like he was somewhere else completely. His metal arm was on show as he was wearing a plain white t-shirt, which may I add defined his muscles amazingly. There were bags under his eyes which showed he wasn't getting much sleep. He just looked tired.

Bucky's gaze quickly focused on me as though he could sense I was watching him, the far away look long gone and was replaced with a confused expression. That seemed to be permanently on his face. Poor guy.

A blush creeped up to my cheeks and I thanked the lord he couldn't see it. I looked at the floor, in embarrassment at being caught staring, then back at him and met his light blue eyes.

"What happened to you?" I asked quietly, I really felt for him. He just looked so lost all the time, I just wanted to help him.

He frowned at me, pain flashing in his eyes for a split second before it disappeared.

"A lot." He finally said, looking down at his hands as he spoke. "A lot of horrific stuff, things that shouldn't happen to a person."

My heart hurt for him, I didn't understand why people hurt others.

"Is that how you got that?" I asked gently, gesturing to his arm.

Bucky nodded, his gaze reaching mine again so I offered him a reassuring smile. A smile that said I'm here to listen if he wanted to talk.

"It's taken me a while to remember things, to even remember Steve." He started, looking at his hands once again. "I was supposed to have died over seventy years ago, the memories are very vague."

When I didn't answer he just continued. "I don't remember much of my life before.. before I become _him_." Anger flashed through his features.

I just stared at him in shock, it was obvious how much pain it caused him to talk about his past.

"A-are you like Steve?" I asked finally finding my voice.

"If you mean age then yes, we were best friends in my old life. Steve has been telling me everything of our past, I don't remember much though but it's slowly coming back." He explained. "I almost don't want to tell you about the things I have done, things that I know I would never have done before it all."

"You don't have too." I said. "But if you decide you do, I'm here to listen."

Bucky looked at me conflicted. "I do want too.. but I'm scared I'll scare you off, you are the only person who hasn't pushed me into delving into my past."

I felt a surge of pride rippling through me.

"You wont scare me off because I know you aren't that person anymore." I reassured him. "You've never given me any reason to be scared of you and it's not going to start now, your past is something you can't change and I'm not going to judge you on that."

He smiled at me a little and ran a hand through his hair. I patiently waited for him to continue if he wanted to. He seemed to be having a mental argument with himself, eventually though he seemed to have come to a decision.

"After my 'death' I was taken by an organisation called HYDRA, they are bad people. My arm was badly mangled so they restored it with this." He pointed to his metal arm. "I woke up halfway through the procedure, I never want to feel that type of pain again."

My hand was covering my mouth and my vision blurred considerably as tears threatened to spill onto my cheeks. It was horrific what happened to him.

"You'd think that would of been the worst of it." He laughed without any humour. "After effectively 'saving' me, it wasn't just my arm they took, they started taking everything I knew about myself. All of my memories, everything. They were wiping my slate clean to turn me into anything they wanted."

"Oh Bucky.." I whispered out, reaching over for his hand.

He looked at me with so much emotions in his eyes as he gripped hold of my outstretched hand.

"They turned me into their own personal assassin, I worked for over fifty years, I don't even want to know how many innocent lives I took." He looked so upset. "They haunt me everytime I close my eyes, my victims faces etched into my memory."

A stray tear fell down his cheek, so I quickly caught it with my finger tip. The more he spoke the more his voice shook.

"It's not your fault Bucky, you had no idea what you were doing." I told him. "They brainwashed you into something you aren't."

"It doesn't mean it didn't happen, I still have to live with that."

My heart was breaking for this broken man infront of me, I couldn't imagine the pain he was feeling right now. The pain he had to feel everyday, when more memories came back to him.

"I'm glad Steve rescued me from their version of hell, that he persisted to get me back to the person I used to be."A faint smile traced his lips.

"Steve cares about you a lot, I can tell."

Bucky nodded then sighed. "It took Steve nearly 6 months to get me to open up, you managed it in a week.."

"Well I feel very priviledge then." I said squeezing his hand again, which earned me a squeeze back.

"I think we better choose another movie." Bucky suddenly said after a few moments of silence.

I looked at screen and saw that it was now rolling the credit, I laughed slightly.

"I think we do but I want you to choose one this time." I said grinning at him.

Bucky smiled at me slightly then nodded and made his way over to the DVDs. There was still a dull ache in my chest from everything Bucky had told me, I wanted to fix this broken man and I wouldn't give up until I had.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys! Here's another chapter for you lovely people :) It's kind of a filler in before everything comes to head and I hope you enjoy it! Again thank you for the support you have showed me, I really appreciate it :)

* * *

Hushed voices were what woke me up from the deep sleep I had been in. I couldn't even remember falling asleep, just that I had been watching movies whilst curled up into Bucky's side. He didn't seem to mind at all. My eyes fluttered open and I came face to face with the back of the sofa.

I tried turning my body but was being held into place by something, that something was wrapped around my waist. I moved my head to look and saw that Bucky was sound asleep behind me, it was his arm that was holding me in place. A blush reached up to my cheeks as I realised I was sandwiched between Bucky and the sofa.

"Should we wake them?" A voice whispered.

I snapped my eyes shut, in hope they didn't see I had woken. This wasn't something I wanted to deal with right now and that voice sounded much like Tony's.

"No, just leave them." Another voice whispered back, this one I didn't recognise.

"But Pepper.."

"No, just go."

I listened to their footsteps move towards the door then the door closing shut, I released a sign of relief. Now I had to address the situation of waking Bucky up. My head was still trying to get round the fact that he was spooned up against me, the blush hadn't left my face yet.

The guy had an iron grip which made my every attempt to move fail, it didn't help that every time I did move his grip got even tighter. Eventually I gave up and decided to lay there until he decided he wanted to wake up. I hope it wasn't long because my arm was starting to go dead from where I was laying on it.

After about five minutes, I felt his breath hitch and his arm loosen it's grip around me. I turned my head to look up at his face, his eyes opened slowly he still looked pretty tired. I watched as he took in his surroundings before his gaze landed on me. I gave him a sheepish smile as my face became heated.

"Hi." I greeted quietly.

"Hi."

A small smile played on his lips, clearly noticing the blush that was present on my face.

"Um.. How did we-"

"I guess we both just fell asleep." He cut me off shrugging.

"Oh." I replied. "Is it bad I really don't want to move?"

"I don't think it's bad." He stated. "I don't want to move either, you are the first person I've been close to.. well since I can remember."

By now the blush had surely made my face look like a tomato. I squirmed under his heated gaze, I had never been in a position like this before. This was all new to me.

"How does it feel? I asked.

Bucky thought about it for a second before answering.

"Warm, calming and its helping me to forget."

I felt honoured that I was helping him just a little bit.

"It's also bringing back some old memories.. memories from my old life." He admitted

"What memories?" I asked curious.

It was Bucky's turn to blush slightly as he stammered out. "Uh.. w-well.."

I immediatly caught on what he was getting at and my eyes widened. I really wasn't expecting that at all. The blush remained on Bucky's face when he saw that I understood what he was getting at.

"I'm glad." I said, smiling slightly at him.

His face suddenly went very serious and I saw his eye dart to my lips quickly before going back to my eyes. I felt like I couldn't breathe as he lowered his face towards mine slowly, like he was testing the waters a little. His breath ghosted across my face as he got nearer to me, my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. After what felt like an eternity his lips met mine, in a timid hestitant kiss like he was learning it all again.

"Hey Buck, are you in her- OH!"

We jumped apart at the sudden intrusion, Bucky lept off the couch in surprise whilst I just laid there a blush appearing yet again. I looked at the doorway where Steve was stood looking like he didn't know where to look.

"Hi Steve." I said nervously.

His gaze snapped to me then he looked at Bucky.

"I um, just came to see if you wanted to train?" Steve stammered out clearly uncomfortable.

"Sure." Bucky quietly answered, looking at the floor.

Steve nodded then said he would be down at the gym, waiting for him then turned to me.

"Natasha is looking for you by the way." He said then walked out of the room.

As soon as he left I burst into laughter, Bucky looked at me like I was mad. The whole situation was hilarious. I eventually calmed down then fell into a silence, I didn't really know what to say.

"I better go.." Bucky suddenly said pointing to the door.

"Sure." I was kind if disappointed.

I watched him make his way to the door before he stopped and turned to me, I couldn't really make the emotion on his face.

"We will talk later."

I nodded at him then he left the room, leaving me alone. What the hell had just happened?


	9. Chapter 9

AHH the support I am getting for the story is insane! Thank you all so much :D Please keep giving me feedback as it helps me get motivated on writing each chapter :) Thank you again!

* * *

The words ' _Oh my god.'_ just kept floating round my head as I stood in the lift, waiting for it to get to the floor where Nat's room was. I was pretty sure that my face was still flushed, I wasn't sure if it was because of the kiss or the fact we had gotten caught by Steve of all people. I was even more embarrassed Tony had found us a little earlier in the position we woke up in. If Dad ever found out he would kill me. Probably Bucky too.

The lift dinged and opened at the level I wanted to be at, trying to compose myself I walked to the door I remembered Nat telling me was hers. As soon as I knocked on it, I was swept inside by a flurry of red.

"Finally!" Nat explained sounding slightly annoyed. "I've been looking for you all morning."

I gave her a sheepish look and mumbled an apology. Don't get me wrong I was happy to see her but it wouldn't be long before the news of what happened this morning travelled to her, she would be pissed I didn't tell her myself. I knew Tony wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

"What's the matter?" She asked a worried tone replacing her annoyed one. "Are you sick? Your face looks all flushed."

"Nat.." I started. "I have something I need to tell you but please please PLEASE don't be mad."

"What have you done?"

"Nothing bad.. well I don't think it's bad." I replied.

She gave me a look that said spit it out.

"Well last night I asked Steve if he wanted a movie night but he had to leave so suggested I ask Bucky, I didn't actually think he would say yes but he did." I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks again. "He told me so much stuff Nat, it's absolutely awful what happened to him, I feel so sorry for him."

It was safe to say she looked very confused.

"After our talk we both fell asleep and when I woke up he was actually spooned up behind me, to make matters worse Tony was there! I had to pretend I was asleep until he left, I really didn't want to have to deal with that."

"Is that it?" Her face held no emotion.

"Not quite.. We were talking then all of a sudden he kissed me! He actually kissed me." My face felt on fire. "Then Steve walked in.. it's so embarrassing and I had to tell you."

"I'm slightly confused." Was the first thing she said. "Since when did you hang out with Bucky? and how did you even get to a stage where he was comfortable enough to kiss you? The guy doesn't really speak to anyone but Steve!"

I shrugged.

"I've only been gone a week Lou Bear."

"What do I do?" I asked desperately.

"Nothing." She stated. "Act as if everything is normal and wait for him to come to you."

"Wait, so you aren't mad?"

"You are nineteen Lou, you can make decisions by yourself. Maybe you could of chosen a guy with a less violent history but it's up to you."

I smiled widely at her, this was why Nat was the best. I just needed to figure out what I was going to say to Bucky later.

"Dad is going to kill me if he finds out." I stated a matter of factly.

"He will find out Lou, you know that."

I sighed nodding. "I don't even know what's going to happen yet."

"Sounds like you've made your mind up about what you want."

"I guess I have."

"He better treat you right." Nat said fiercly. "Because I have no qualms with kicking his ass."

I laughed then pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you."

"No problem Lou Bear, anything for you." She patted my back then pulled back. "Now then, tell me what I've missed whilst I've been away."

* * *

Nat and I talked for hours, by the time there was nothing left to talk about it was late afternoon. I was glad for the distraction and that I had avoided any awkward conversations so far. Nat had persuaded me though to come with her to get some food, I didn't really want to but she was good at making people change their minds. Damn her.

"Tell me again why you couldn't just bring me the food?" I asked biting my lip.

"Because you need to face this soon or later and I'm not your personal slave."

We were currently walking down the corridor which led to the private kitchen and lounge area. I could hear chatter coming from the room which had my nerves at an overdrive, I was seriously hoping no one would be in there. As we walked through the doorway, I hung back slightly taking note of who was actually here. Steve was currently preparing something in the kitchen, Sam was sat at the island in conversation with the super soldier and there was a woman I didn't recognise. She had long brown hair and looked a little bit older than me. Disappointment coursed through me as I realised Bucky wasn't in the room.

"Smells delicious Cap." Natasha stated as she walked over to the group.

Steve turned around smiling, but when he saw me it faltered slightly and I could see a tint of red on his cheeks. I hoped he wasn't like that around me forever.

"Would you like some?" Nat nodded then he looked at me expectantly.

"Sure." Realising how hungry I actually was.

I sat down next to Nat and she turned to me.

"Lou, this is Wanda." She introduced us. "Wanda, this is Louisa.. Clint's daughter."

"Nice to meet you." I greeted holding my hand out.

"Likewise." Her thick accented voice replied as she slowly took my hand.

I tuned out of their conversation as I got lost in my thoughts. Was Bucky avoiding me now? It was rare he wasn't with Steve, especially at meal time. Maybe I was overthinking but I felt a bit panicky. I was only interupted from my thoughts when Steve placed a plate of pasta infront of me and offered me a small smile before going to get his own plate of food.

My appetite was pretty much gone after I had come to the conclusion that Bucky was avoiding me and I felt sick. In the short week I had known him I had gotten quite attached to him and Steve, last night I had never felt emotionally closer to someone. I picked at the pasta with my fork, it really did look delicious.

"Hey." A deep voice greeted softly in my ear.

I froze then looked to my right and saw Bucky smiling at me as he sat down in the seat beside me. Now I felt stupid.

"Hi." I shyly said, that damn blush was back again.

"Can we go for a walk after you've finished?" He quietly asked.

"We can go now." I said before turning to Steve. "Can you keep this for me Steve? We are going to go for a walk."

He nodded as a small smile worked its way on his lips, as I stood up Nat gave me a quick nudge which I assumed meant good luck. Bucky led me to the entrance of the room, a hand on the small of my back. There was silence as we walked, Bucky looked lost in thought. I don't really think he knew what to say.

"Do you, uhm, regret what happened this morning?" He finally asked.

"I far from regret it." I answered quickly. "Why would I?"

"I wouldn't blame you if you did, I'm fucked up." He said sadly. "What I told you last night was heavy, I come with a lot of baggage."

"And I told you last night that your past is your past, it doesn't change my opinion of you."

"I'm just.. scared." Bucky admitted, looking ashamed of himself.

"Why?"

"I'm scared of these feelings I have for you, things I don't think I even felt before everything happened. It's intense." He seemed frustrated. "You just seem to understand me, you don't pry and are just too damn good for someone like me."

"I think I get to decide who's good for me." I stated. "And I think that's you. This is all new for me too.."

Bucky looked at me, clearly unsure of what to do.

"Whatever this is that we have, we can just take it slow." I continued. "I'm not in any rush."

"What happens when you go back home?" He asked, the sad look back on his face. "I don't think I could handle starting something and for you to just go away."

"I would be willing to make this work, for us."

After a few long seconds, a quiet "Okay." came out of his mouth and I felt butterflies soar in my belly.

"Slow though." He said.

"As slow as you want." I replied smiling widely at him.

I felt like doing the happy dance but decided that could wait until I was back in my room, by myself. Bucky held his arm out to me so I looped it with my own and we walked back to where everyone else was. I was actually starting to feel like I belonged and it felt absolutely amazing.


	10. Chapter 10

So things are going to start picking up after this chapter :) I also want to know that when to comes down to Bucky and Louisa getting more intimate, would you guys like a full blown sex scene or implied? I'm cool with both. Again thanks for the support :)

* * *

The next day Nat kept to her promise and took me out into the city to show me the sights, she had even woken me up at 6am to get a fulls day worth. I wasn't too happy with that. Steve and Bucky had originally said they would come too but they were called away late last night.

"So what's it like having a boyfriend with a metal arm?" Nat asked conversationally as we sat in some random diner for breakfast.

"I wouldn't call him my boyfriend.." I replied, reading the menu. Pancakes sounded good.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay fine, the guy you are 'kind of' seeing." She used her fingers to air quote kind of.

I had told her the whole conversation from yesterday and the first thing she did was go straight to where Bucky was, then proceeded to threaten him if he didn't treat me right. Safe the say I've never seen someone look so petrified. She then told him that he would have more to deal with when my Dad found out. I was so embarrassed.

Once we had gotten back to my room again, Nat and I had a conversation about how I was going to tell Dad. I argued that I wanted to know what was going to come out of it first before telling him. She reminded me that if I wanted to stay longer I would have to tell him the reason was because of Bucky. It kept slipping my mind that I would have to go back eventually, Dad wasn't going to let me stay here forever.

"Has no difference to me, doesn't matter whether he has a metal arm or not."

"Can I take your order?" A short middle aged woman asked as she positioned herself at our table.

"Yeah, can I get a stack of pancakes with syrup and a hot chocolate with whipped cream?" I said eagerly, I was absolutely starving.

The woman nodded and jotted down my order before turning towards Nat, who smoothly listed off the food she wanted.

"What you did last night was incredibly embarrassing though." I grumbled once the waitress had left.

"Just stating what will happens if he messes you about." Nat smirked.

"I don't think messing me about is top on his list Nat." I replied rolling my eyes. "The poor guy looked mortified, I'm surprised you didn't scare him off."

"I'm sure he can handle more than little old me." She was laughing by now.

"I'd rather you didn't test that theory and I would also prefer it if you didn't scare off the first guy interested in me please."

Nat just winked at me. The breakfasts came soon after and the pancakes were absolutely delicious. I definitely wanted to come here again so made a mental note to bring Bucky next time. We both didn't talk until our food was absolutely devoured, I was ready to order another stack.

"Are you ready for some hardcore sight seeing?" Nat asked as she screwed up a napkin and threw it on her plate.

I nodded eagerly and stood up. I was so excited to see the sights of New York, I wanted to see everything and I had made that clear to Nat who agreed. I followed as she made her way towards the exit, excitement bubbling in my chest.

* * *

By the end of the day I was completely and utterly done with being a tourist and just wanted to get back to the tower. Nat had someone come collect us and drop us off which turned out to be a short ten minute journey, I was pleased about this.

When we had gotten up to the secured section, we ran into Tony who had a red haired woman following behind me. As soon as he saw me, Tony smirked widely. I knew what was coming.

"So then Barton Jr.. Is there anything you want to tell me?" He was wiggling his eyebrows as he spoke.

"Nothing that's to do with you." I replied smoothly, trying so hard not to let a blush appear on my face.

"Tony.." The woman behind him said with a warning in her voice, then she stepped forward with her hand out. "Hi I'm Pepper, you must be Louisa right?"

I nodded and took her outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you Pepper, Tony never stops talking about you."

It was his turn to be embarrassed. Pepper laughed then turn to Tony, whos features had turn sour at being outed.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Tony scoffed. "Come on Pepper, lets get away from these losers." He stuck his tongue out at me as he walked passed.

I chuckled at Tony's childish behavour, then Nat and I walked to the lounge area. The sight that greeted us when we got there was surprising. Sam, Wanda, Steve and Bucky were sat round the table playing monopoly. Well it looked like Sam and Wanda were trying to teach Steve and Bucky how to play it, which seemed to be failing as both had confused looks on their faces.

A snort from Nat alerted them of our presence and all of them looked up at us. Bucky's gazed shifted over me and he gave me one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen him have. I skipped over to the table and seated myself next to Bucky. Instantly, I felt his arm brush my outer thigh and rest there.

"Who's idea was this?" Nat asked as she sat the other side of me.

"Tony's but he got bored and left." Sam answered.

I scoffed, sounded about right. It was a strange sight watching them all play a board game, who could say they had watched the Avengers play monopoly? I sat back and watched the game commense, which was stopping every five minutes to explain the rules to Steve and Bucky. I was so aware of Bucky's hand on my leg and it felt incredibly nice. Without really thinking, I placed my hand over his and squeezed. He turned and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before going back to the game. The blush that had been trying to get out for the past twenty minutes, escaped and brightened up my face. I don't think i would ever stop blushing around Bucky.

* * *

It was around 12am when everyone decided to call it a day and go to bed. Bucky offered to walk me to my room which was incredibly cute and I was sure would earn him points from Nat. He had hold of my hand lazily as we walked towards my door, I felt like the butterflies in my belly would burst out soon. We stopped infront of my room and turned towards eachother, there was a small smile playing on his lips.

"I missed you today." I said shyly.

"I missed you too Louisa." He admitted back, he still had hold of my hand and was swinging it slightly.

I became brave and stepped towards him then placed my free hand on his waist, I looked up at him. He easily towered over my frame. Bucky took the hint and leant down to plant a soft kiss on my lips. It didn't last long, just a couple of amazing seconds before he pulled back and pulled me into a hug. I could feel the coldness of his metal arm resting on my back, it was actually quite nice.

"I like this whole relationship thing." He whispered into my hair.

I buried my head into his chest and let out a little sigh, this is where I wanted to be. Somewhere that made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. My heart swelled when he called what we had a relationship.

"So do I."

We both pulled back and he gave me another quick kiss before saying he would come collect me from my room at 8am. I watched him go back down the hallway then unlocked my door and walked into the room.

I quickly changed into my pyjamas and dived into my bed, I hadn't realised how tired I actually was until I snuggled into the duvet. Just as I was falling asleep my phone beeped to alert me I had a text. I picked my phone up and saw the message was from Dad.

 _From Dad:_

 _Hi Lou, we all decided to take a vacation so we will be getting on the plane to... NEW YORK tomorrow! :) We are all excited to see you, I've missed you baby girl. Dad xxx_

I nearly dropped my phone in shock.

Fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

So yeah just a warning - SEX SCENE ALERT.. you can skip if you want :)

Sorry for not updating this weekend but had a family weekend with my daughter and boyfriend :D I shall go to updating every day now yay! Thanks for the support guys, I appreciate it :)

* * *

Sleep was non existant to me and I just tossed all night, in some hope that I may fall asleep. Worry had embedded itself, I had no idea what I was going to do. How was I going to explain to Dad about Bucky and I? I really didn't want to see Queen Bitch or the spoilt brats either, my time away from them all had been amazing and now it was coming to an end.

At around 6:30am I decided that I wasn't going to get any sleep so got out of bed and went into the living area. I was pretty sure I had horrendous bags under my eyes, I would just have to deal it. The worry that had settled in my stomach was starting to make me feel sick, the more I thought about it the more I was close to throwing up.

I needed to get out of here, I thought about finding Bucky but realised I had no idea where his room was. The overwhelming urge to find him hit me, I needed him here with me right now. Panic rose up in me, I couldn't be alone so I quickly threw some clothes on. I didn't care if they were mix and match, I just needed to find Bucky.

Stepping out of my room, I was completely at a loss as to where to start. The tower was a huge place and there were so many rooms. I honestly felt like I was going to have a panic attack as I realised it would be impossible for me to find him. My breathing became laboured and tears threatened to fall, a tightness in my chest starting to form. I bent over, resting my hands on my knees, making an attempt to even out my breathes.

"Louisa?" A soft accented voice called out to me. "Are you okay?"

I barely looked up and saw Wanda stood there before going back to my controlled breathing, it was starting to help a little bit. I heard her footsteps coming closer to me then stop when she was a little distance from me.

"B-buck-y" I choked out as I continued my breathing, it had been a long time since I had a panic attack.

"Bucky?" She asked concern laced in her voice.

"W-where..." I couldn't get anymore out as the tightening became worse. I needed him now.

"Wait here." She sounded panicked. "I will go get him."

I heard her run off in the direction she came from and then I was all alone again. A sob broke out as I continued to try and normalise my breathing. I couldn't do this, why couldn't I be happy for once?

After about five minutes I heard two quick footsteps making their way up to me.

"Louisa?!" Bucky's worried voice called out as he got closer to me. "Whats the matter?"

His hands came to rest on my shoulders and I practically launched myself at him. Sobs wracked my body as I held tightly onto him. I felt myself relax considerably as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay." He whispered kissing the top of my head slightly. "Do you want to go to my room?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice at this precise moment.

"Are you okay to walk?"

Again, I nodded. I kept myself buried against him as we started walking, I heard Bucky thank Wanda quietly as we made our way down the corridor. By now my panic was starting to subside and I felt exhausted. Maybe a little embarrassed at my episode.

We eventually came to a stand still and Bucky unlocked his door then led me over to his couch. My thoughts were all over the place, part of me was extremely embarrassed and the other part was still panicking over the inevitable when Dad arrived with Laura and the kids. I sat with my head in my hands as I felt the couch shift where Bucky had sat next to me.

"I'm here if you want to talk." He said softly after a few minutes of silence.

I sniffled and looked at him, his features were etched with concern. What had I done to deserve someone so caring? If this was back at the farm there would be no one there, I don't think Dad knew I even had panic attacks.

"I want to talk." I answered, my voice slightly hoarse from crying.

He needed to know everything about me, just like when he told me everything of his past. I felt so emotionally connected to Bucky that I felt like I could tell him anything. Bucky shifted on the couch to face me then looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to talk.

"I-I got a message off my Dad last night saying they were on their way to New York today." I told him.

"Aren't you happy you will get to see him?" He asked clear confusion in his voice.

"A small part of me is but there is a extremely large part that is worried about the outcome of the visit." I said honestly, avoiding his gaze. "It has disaster written all over it."

"Disaster because of how he will react to our relationship?" Bucky guessed, sadness was starting to work its way into his tone. "It's okay if-"

"NO!" I exclaimed suddenly, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "I won't lie that I'm not worried about that because I am but it's only a small part."

"Then what?"

"His wife is also coming." I shivered. "I don't want you to meet her, you are part of my life that makes me feel happy."

Bucky didn't say anything, just waited for me to continue. I breathed out shakily, it was now or never.

"Laura came into my life around ten years ago, before that it had just been Dad and I. I was happy with it just being the two of us, all I knew was Dad I had never had a mother figure before so didn't see why I needed one now."

"Where is your mother?" Bucky asked.

"I have no idea." I answered almost immediately. "Dad never spoke about her, I just know she was someone he knew in his younger years. I never had a name or anything."

"That must of been tough."

"Not really, I had Dad, he was the best Dad I could of wished for. Whenever he had to go away for work he made sure I was well looked after. It's surprising how much he was actually there considering he was a secret agent."

Bucky nodded and waited for me to continue.

"I'm not even sure how Dad and Laura met, just one day he came home with her and introduced her as his girlfriend." Anger flared up as I thought about that day. "At first she was great, was willing to do anything for me. I was excited to have her in our lives." I could feel the tears threatening to escape again. "Dad was on extended leave so he got to spend time with both of us, it was enough time for her to inbed her false kind behaviour into him, she even convinced him to go back to work."

Bucky was an amazing listener, he was silent as I spoke and he had a hand soothingly placed on my leg.

"I learnt very quickly how horrible she could be, mentally abusing me every chance she got. Feeding me lies about my own Dad, of course I was going to believe her I was only nine years old." I ran a hand through my loose hair. "She did everything apart from physically hurting me. It got even worse when they had Cooper and Lila."

The pain from the years of hurt came back in full force and I started crying again not being able to hold it in much longer.

"Dad has no idea, he's so blind to her lies." I sobbed, Bucky had now pulled me into his side. "He loves her so much, who am I ruin that?"

I could feel the anger radiating from Bucky as I continued to cry into his chest.

"She made me believe I don't deserve happiness and that I would never belong in their family." I choked out. "This is the first time in a very long time I have ever felt content and happy, now it's all going to be ruined."

Bucky pulled back and lifted my face so I could look at him, there was a powerful look in his eyes.

"You will always belong with me." He said, there was so much emotion in his voice it wavered slightly.

Sudden bravery came over me and I reached up to place a strong kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and responded, pulling me up so I was resting on his chest and he was lying back on the arm of the chair. The kiss deepened when his tongue ran along the bottom lip, so I granted him entry.

His arms were now resting on my hips, trying to pull me closer. Suddenly he flipped us over so he was now between my legs and hovering above me. We had pulled back from kissing now and was just staring at eachother.

"Do you want this?" He asked, his voice deep.

I nodded, finding myself unable to speak at this moment.

"I-I don't think I can take it s-slow with you." He breathed out. "You bring emotions out of me that makes me want to rip your clothes off everytime I see you."

"Then do it." I quietly said.

Bucky nodded. "If we are going to do this, I don't want your first time to be on a couch."

I flushed as he said this then quickly nodded. He stood up then held his hand out to me, I took it and followed him to his bedroom. Excitement and nervousness had settled in my stomach, I had no idea what I was doing.

Bucky turned to me and pulled me into a slow kiss that held a lot of passion. His hands slide down to my waist and he moved towards the bed, not once breaking the kiss. We ended up much like how we were on the coach, Bucky hovering over me whilst my legs were wrapped around his waist. He started attacking my neck with small kisses, I tugged at his shirt slightly wanting to feel his skin, so he backed off enough for me to pull his t-shirt over his head then went back to showering my neck with kisses.

A low groan emitted from his throat as I ran my hands over his chest, feeling the muscles ripple under my hand. I felt Bucky's hand stroke the skin just above the waistband on my trousers then make its way up my stomach, the cool metal making me shiver with excitement. His groan got even louder as he found I didn't have a bra on, I had forgotten to put one on in my haste to leave the room.

"Oh god Louisa." He growled out as he took one breast into his hand, the metal making the whole experience a lot more arousing. My D cups fitting snuggly in his hand.

I could feel his arousal as he grinded his hips, heat pooling at the pit of my stomach has he did so. My hands went to the waistband of his trousers, only just realising he was only wear pyjama bottoms. He let me slide his trousers down and he kicked them off when they reached his ankles, leaving him only in his boxers.

"I feel like you've got too many clothes on at the moment." Bucky tutted.

Giggling, I lifted my arms up so he could take my top off which he did do. His lustful stare glided over my topless form, there was slight hunger in his eyes. He was on me again in seconds, kissing his way from my lips to my chest before taking a nipple into his mouth. My eyes widened at the sensation, it felt amazing. The pool of heat between my legs throbbing even more. My hands knotted in his hair as he continued to lap at my nipple then moved onto the next one. I needed him, right now.

"Please Bucky.." I moaned out.

Bucky looked up at me and smirked, he knew full well what he was doing to me. I watched as he hooked two fingers at the top of my trousers and panties then slide them down my legs slowly. I felt a flash of embarrassment as he saw me for the first time, the hungry look was back in his eyes.

"Your turn." I said, my voice hoarse.

The smirk appeared on his face again as he lowered his boxers down. My face flushed when I saw the size of him, he was _huge._ Bucky walked over to me and went back to the position he was in before, hovering over me.

"Do you have any protection?" I rasped out. "Doesn't matter if not, I'm on pill."

"The pill?" He asked confused.

"Form of protection." I answered getting impatient.

"Are you okay with me using nothing?" He asked.

I nodded quickly, then watched as he lined himself against me. I squeezed my eyes shut as he slowly pushed into me, it started off as a twinge of pain then as he got in deeper and deeper it started burning.

"Oww.." I grunted in pain which made him stop still. "Keep going."

He slowly started moving again, until he was fully in then stopped still again letting me get used to his size.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice sounding like he trying so hard to stay in control.

I nodded, my eyes still tightly shut. After a few seconds the pain started dying down a bit so I opened my eyes. Bucky was gazing down at me, pure adoration in his eyes. I placed both my hands on either side of his face and pulled him into a kiss.

"Go." I whispered against his lips.

Bucky started rocking his hips against me, very slow at first as though he was scared of hurting me. A slow build up of pleasure made itself present at the pit of my stomach. He groaned as he picked his pace up more, there were no words to describe this moment. Both physically and emotionally connected with eachother, I never wanted it to be end.

I cried out his name as he tipped me over the edge, pleasure bursting through me. Bucky's pace was now quick and fast as he came closer and closer to the brink. Suddenly, he let out a loud groan and his thrusts slowed down until they came to a complete stop. He buried his face into my neck, clearly worn out.

After a few minutes, he pulled back and rolled off me to lay next to me. His eyes were closed and a small content smile was on his lips.

"You've tired me out." I told him, turning to snuggle up to him.

Bucky chuckled and pulled me close to him then pulled the duvet around us. I have never felt so relaxed in my whole life, having not slept all night was taking it's toll on me now. I could feel myself drifting into a sleep as I listened to Bucky's heartbeat. This was home.


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up I could tell it was significantly later in the day, from the window I could see the sun was high in the sky. I rubbed the sleep out of the my eyes and looked to my left, Bucky was still fast asleep. I blushed when I saw the duvet was hanging low on his hips, a sudden rush of pride went through me because he was all _mine_.

I got out of the bed quietly, careful not to wake him, and threw on my trousers and Bucky's oversized t-shirt. It smelled so much like him, I think I'll be stealing it. I tip toed out of the room into his living area, it was very much like my one. Deciding that I was going to watch TV until he woke up, I walked over to the couch and sprawled myself out on it then turned on the large television.

After a few minutes of watching TV, I noticed a brown file on the coffee table infront of me. The word 'Classified' was written in bold red letters at the front, which spiked my curiosity. Bucky wouldn't mind would he? I mean whats his was mine and vice versa right? I slowly picked up the file, debating whether I should actually see what was inside.

My curiosity finally got the better of me and I opened the file. Inside there was a picture pinned at the top of Bucky, he was dressed in his army uniform. God he looked so handsome. Next to the picture was information about him, like his full name which I found out was James Buchanan Barnes. I chuckled to myself at the thought that I had just had sex with a guy I didn't actually know the full name of. I guess I just never thought to ask.

The rest of the file seemed to be a sort of biography which had in detail Bucky's life, I couldn't read that.

"Well aren't you nosey" A deep voice said which made me jump half a mile into the air.

I flushed red and quickly placed the file back onto the table then turned to Bucky, who was stood in the doorway of the bedroom smirking at me. He was now dressed in a pair of boxers and looking incredibly sexy.

"Uh sorry." I said embarrassed.

"It's fine." He replied walking over to the kitchen area and grabbed a glass of water.

"So James huh?"

Bucky chuckled as he sat down next to me. "That's what I'm told, doesn't sound as familiar as Bucky though."

"I don't think I could call you James." I said snuggling into his side.

"Please dont, I probably wouldn't even answer you if you did."

We fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying eachothers company. I looked up at Bucky, who was lost in his thoughts again. His hair messy from sleep and still had a tired look on his face. A loud knocking made us both jump out of our thoughts, Bucky looked startled as he quickly went to throw on a shirt then answered the door.

"Where is she?" A voice demanded which sounded like Nat's.

Bucky stepped to the side and Nat came charging in, with an angry look on her face. I instantly cowered as she got closer to me.

"I have been looking for you everywhere!" She exclaimed. "You both need to get dressed and downstairs now."

"What why?!"

"There is a very angry Clint Barton downstairs, it's been let slip about you two." Nat told me, pointing at me and Bucky. "I've just spent the last half an hour trying to defend you, but you know your Dad."

Panic started to build, this was not how I wanted him to find out.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cried, leaping up off the couch and started pacing.

"You had better hope he doesn't find out about you being here." Nat said. "I'm giving you ten minutes before I come back up and drag you downstairs."

She stormed out of the room, leaving me and Bucky to get ready. I felt like I was going to be sick as I went into autopilot. This was going to be awful.

* * *

When I walked into the lounge area the whole room was tense. Nat was stood near the door and she gave me a look that read 'Good luck'. I could see Laura sat away in the corner, she met my gaze and a small smirk appeared.

"Oh there she is!" Dad's voice cut into the silence. "Miss I-go-away-for-a-week-and-end-up-with-a-killer-boyfriend."

"He isn't a killer." I said calmly. "You know nothing."

"Isn't a killer?! If you believe that then it's YOU that clearly knows nothing." His voice had started raising.

I could feel Bucky was tense behind me, a hand resting on the small of my back.

"Don't talk about him like that! How dare you!" I seethed, starting to lose my cool. "You have no right at all to even speak about him!"

"No right? NO RIGHT?! I think I have every right considering he is 'dating' my daughter! You've known him a week Louisa!"

"AND YET IN THAT WEEK I HAVE FELT MORE AT HOME THAN I HAVE FELT IN TEN YEARS!" I screamed at him. "I don't care, you can't control me Dad."

I was pretty sure I could see a vein starting to bulge on Dad's neck as he breathed in an out trying to keep calm.

"Whilst you are living under my roof I have a say in what you do!" He growled. "You aren't staying here, we are going back to the farm."

He stepped forward and grabbed my arm, trying to drag me out of the room.

"Get the FUCK off me!" I shouted, trying to pull away from him.

Bucky stepped forward, his metal arm starting to whir into life. The look on his face was deadly as he focused on Dad. I hadn't even noticed Steve or Tony had entered the room until they both quickly went to hold Bucky back. Dad continued to try dragging me away, I struggled against him desperately.

"DAD GET OFF ME!"

It was Nat that got his arm off me by threatening to break it. When he let go, I rushed back over to Bucky who still looked like he wanted to kill my Dad.

"So what, you are going to stay here playing happy families?"

"Anywhere away from you." I snapped. "Never EVER touch me again."

"No, you are coming back with us!" He made his way back over to me, trying to reach out for my arm again.

Bucky's metal hand snapped out and grabbed Dad's wrist, stopping him from going near me.

"Don't fucking touch her." He growled out in a deadly tone.

"Get the fuck off me."

I placed a hand on Bucky's arm, signalling for him to let go which he did slowly as he shot my Dad a warning look.

"I'm not coming back with you." I said trying to keep my voice calm. "Why would I come back when that is living there." Pointing over to Laura, who looked like she was enjoying the whole scene.

"Don't you dare bring Laura into this! She has been nothing but great, taking you under her wing since day one!"

I started laughing with slight hysteria.

"You are the most clueless person I have EVER met." I exclaimed. "As if you really believe that, she's only making you see what she wants you to see!"

"You spiteful child!" He spat out. "How dare you!"

I felt the anger within me slowly be replaced with hurt and betrayal. Who believes someone else over their own flesh and blood?

"This is why I never told you." I said quietly, completely defeated. "I knew you would side with her."

"I'm not listening to this Louisa." He was completely shutting out any notion that his 'perfect' wife couldn't no wrong.

"Fine." I finalised, tears starting to fall down onto my cheeks. "Then get the fuck out of my life for good because I'm done."

And with that I walked out of the room, the tears were now in full works. I sobbed as I quickly walked down the hallway towards the lift.

"Louisa.." Bucky's voice called out as he ran towards me, Nat following closely behind.

"No Bucky, just leave me alone for a while." I said holding my hand up.

"But.."

"No! Just leave me alone!" I sobbed out, pressing the lift button. "Just everyone leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't be by yourself.." He said quietly.

"Let me take you back to your room." Nat chimed in.

"What don't you understand?" I seethed out. "JUST FUCK OFF."

I leapt onto the lift and hammered on a random button, I didn't look at their faces as the doors closed. Sobs wracked my body as I held onto the wall of the lift, I couldn't believe it. Everything had just come crashing down on me.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Thank you for your continued support :) I'm really enjoying writing this story! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but everything is starting to pick up now and wanted to leave it as a cliff hanger ;) I'm feeling another story coming on soon so let me know who you would like it based on! Thanks again.

* * *

Somehow I ended up in the diner that Nat and I had visited, tears were still working their way down my face. I was sure my face looked red and blotchy with my eyes all puffy, I probably looked a right state. My mind was on overdrive as I thought about what had happened an hour previous, it was completely fucked and to top it off I had snapped at both Bucky and Nat. I felt like an asshole.

"What can I get you?" A blonde waitress asked, she looked about my age.

"Stack of pancakes and hot chocolate please." I answered.

"Coming right up!"

I sighed and buried my head into my hands. It wasn't like I expected Dad to react any less towards the news about Bucky and I but to completely dismiss what I was saying and practically call me a liar was a step too far. He was supposed to be my Dad, why could he not see that I wouldn't lie about stuff like that.

A dull ache had settled itself into my chest as I thought about everything that had gone on, I couldn't go back to the farm now. I had come to the decision that here was the best place for me, maybe I could find myself a job then eventually my own place. I was old enough now to look after myself and I wanted to be as close to Bucky as I could. It would mean though not seeing Dad hardly ever, unless he decided to return to New York.

"One stack of pancakes and hot chocolate for you miss." The blonde waitress was back with her hands full of food.

I thanked her as she placed my food on the table then gave me a small smile before going to another costumer. Food had really seemed like a good idea at first but now it was here I wasn't hungry at all. Infact I felt a bit sick.

"Miss Barton?"

I looked up and was shocked to see JJ stood there, I hadn't seen him since he dropped me off at the Tower when I first arrived.

"JJ?"

He rolled his eyes when I called him by the nickname I had given him. There was no way I was going to call him Jamie Jacobs.

"Mr Stark has requested you are to be collected and brought back to the Tower."

"There is no way in hell I am going back yet." I scoffed. "I will go back when I am calmed down enough besides it's a five minute walk."

"He insists you go back now."

I shook my head, they couldn't order me about.

"Miss Barton please.."

"Nope."

He sighed, looking aggrivated, then sat down in the seat opposite me. I could tell this was the last place he wanted to be.

"Pancake?" I asked sliding the plate near him.

JJ just looked at me blankly, silently telling me to hurry the fuck up. I wasn't rushing for anyone, I could be here as long as I liked. After ten minutes, JJ had started to fidget a little and kept checking his phone a lot. If he didn't want to be here he could just leave.

"I must insist we leave now Miss Barton." He spoke up placing his phone back into the suit jacket he was wearing.

"Why do they want me back so much?" I sighed.

"I don't ask questions."

"I'm walking back, it's five minutes away."

"Again I must insist you get into the car with me."

How strange.

"I'd rather not."

JJ looked like he wanted to punch something, his face had a scowl set on it. This was the most emotion I had seen him display.

"Look-"

"No you look here JJ, I am not getting into the car with you."

And with that I stood and walked briskly out of the entrance. No one could order me about, especially some creepy guy in a suit. I looked behind me and saw that JJ wasn't following me which made me sigh in relief. I had no intention of going back to the tower so I went in the opposite direction.

I wish I had brought some sort of jacket as the air was slightly chilly and I was just in jeans and a t-shirt. Infact it was Bucky's t-shirt from earlier. I just kept walking. not at all knowing where I was going.

After a while I started to get the feeling that I was being followed, everytime I looked behind me though I couldn't see anyone. I was getting to a part of the city where the amount of people around had lessened slightly, which made me feel uneasy. I needed to get to a crowded area, I didn't like feeling like this.

"Miss Barton." A man spoke as he stepped out of an alley way, cutting me off.

The guy was dressed exactly the same as JJ, except he had a pair of glasses on.

"Who the hell are you?" I said stepping back slightly.

"I am here to collect you." His cold creepy voice answered me.

"And I've said before I'm not going back to the Tower!"

"I think you are mistaken.." He said taking a step towards me.

I took another step back and bumped into something hard, looking up I saw JJ stood behind me. His stare was cold and calculating.

"I never said anything about returning to the Tower."

Suddenly a large piece of cloth was placed over my mouth and noise, JJ started dragging me to the alley way. I tried screaming but was met with a mouth full of cloth which tasted was awful. I started thrashing about but JJ was too strong and I started feeling a bit drowsy. Oh god, they were drugging me. There was no energy left in my body as whatever was on the cloth had started taking effect

"Take her to the van." I heard before everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Guys! So yes it's another short chapter but I'm hoping to fit everything into the next chapter :) so it should be a lot longer! I'm not sure how much longer this story will be, if you guys have any ideas then please PM me :) Thank you all so much for reading my story I really appreciate it!

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and was met with darkness, my chest tightened as panic started to settle in. I tried to move my hands but they were bound together and tied up on the wall above my head. My leg were also tied together meaning I couldn't move much. A sob escaped my lips as I tried to struggled about the ropes that I was bound with, they weren't budging at all. Why the hell did they want me? I couldn't give them anything.

Suddenly the door at the far end of the room opened, filling the room with light and blinding me in the process. A man walked in with a suit on, he was short fat and bald. Either side of him were two taller men, who were dressed the same but had sunglasses on.

"Ah Miss Barton, you are awake." The bald man said as he came to stop infront of me.

"Who the fuck are you and why have you kidnapped me?" I growled out to him trying to struggle against the rope again.

A smirk appeared on his face as he watched me trying to break free, it grew even wider as I gave up after a few moments.

"You won't be able to escape Miss Barton, there is no use trying." He chuckled. "I am William Beck, head of this mission our organisation has put together and we believe you have something of ours."

"What organisation? How can I have something of yours?" I cried getting frustrated, trying not to struggling against the binds as I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of watching me fail.

"Our organisation, HYDRA, is a global masterpiece Miss Barton." Beck said coming closer to me, so close I could smell the stench of sweat coming off him. I wanted to be sick.

"Never heard of you."

"A global masterpiece who would like their soldier back." He continued, ignoring me. "And from what I've been told you know him _very_ well."

I gasped as I realised these were the monsters Bucky had told me about, that time we were in Tony's cinema.

"YOU!" I shrieked. "You are the sick fucks, who controlled Bucky!"

"The Winter Soldier was our greatest achievement yet Miss Barton, we made a killing machine." He told me. "And we also don't take kindly to people who steal our things."

"You are disgusting, barbaric, sick bastards wh-"

I was cut off when my head snapped to the side and a sharp pain filled my cheek. The fucker had just hit me.

"Do not talk back to me Miss Barton." He seethed out. "Now where was I?" Beck took a step back from me, there was small smirk on his face as he did so. "The reason you are here is to bring the Winter Soldier back to us, is it correct you are involved romantically with the assassin?"

"How-"

"Ah there are many moles within the Avengers organisation Miss Barton." He cut me off.

I wanted to punch the smirk right off his face, this man was really grinding my gears. By now the tears were in full works and falling rapidly down my cheeks.

"I hope you realise people will come looking for me." I threatened.

"That is the plan Miss Barton."

"Are you aware that my father is the best marksman in the world? or that my best friend is an assassin too." I told him, raising my voice. "I think you forget that my boyfriend has a metal arm! He isn't going to let you take him so easily."

"We know everything about you." He replied, the smirk never leaving him face. "We have anticipated the arrival of the Avengers, but know that they will fail HYRDA is stronger than ever and will be even more so when the Winter Soldier is back in our care."

"No it will be you who fails!" I cried out.

"When we have our asset back, I will personally make sure every last one of his memories are gone." The smirk now into a full blown sadistic smile. "And then his first mission will be to dispose of the girl who came to love him. He will show no remorse as he does this and won't even know who you are."

A sob ripped through me as I listened to him describe what Bucky would do to me after they turned him back to the Winter Soldier. Another sob escaped my mouth as I thought about the last thing I had said to him, I was awful and now I was going to die having him believe I was angry at him.

No. I wasn't going to die, they would rescue me and take down these sick fucks.

"I hope you are ready to face the Winter Soldier soon." Beck cut into my thoughts. "I'm sure it will be a heartfelt reunion."

I glared at him as he started walking back towards the door he came from, the two men flanked at his sides followed him and then I was left by myself again. I couldn't believe this was happening, my heart ached when the memories of what happened between me and Dad. He believed I hated him and now I didn't think I would have a chance to tell him otherwise. I felt so helpless, there was no way I could get out of here. Defeated, I sagged against the binds that held me up. I hoped to god they would come rescue me, I needed to tell Bucky and Dad that I wasn't angry and that I loved them.


	15. Chapter 15

So I decided to do a third POV of what happened at the tower after Louisa went :) I would just like to thank you all again for the support I have been getting on this story, it makes me want to keep on writing! I'm thinking of making this into a series, bring more characters into it eventually.. let me know what you guys thinks! I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Bucky stared at the lift even after the doors shut and he lost sight of a distraught Louisa, he wanted nothing more than to follow her. A hand came to rest of his shoulder which made him turn to face the red haired woman beside him.

"She will come around." She told him soothingly.

All the ex-assassin could think about was _his_ Louisa, yeah that's right HIS Louisa he had laid claim on her in every single way. She would be his for eternity if he had his own way.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Bucky asked staring longingly at the lift again.

"Let her cool off." Natasha advised, she knew how Louisa operated. Stubborn when it came down to it.

The red haired woman couldn't believe what she had witnessed not even five minutes ago, it was horrendous to see a father and daughter, who were so close, say awful things to eachother. She honestly at no idea that Louisa felt any of the things she said and felt extremely guilty about missing it.

"I didn't kn-"

"I did." Bucky interjected, then started to explain when Nat looked at him sharply. "Louisa told me this morning, I-I found her having a panic attack about her father coming."

At the mention of Clint, anger flashed through Bucky's features. He really wanted to lose his shit with archer.

"Is that why she was in your room?" Bucky nodded in reply, deciding not to let slip the other activity they both participated in.

"I think we need to talk to Clint and get a sense of the truth." Nat said wisely, she knew though that this wasn't something Lou would make up. She couldn't quite believe that Laura could be so horrible, she had known the woman for nearly ten years. It was quite eye opening.

"What Louisa said _was_ the truth." Bucky snapped out.

Natasha held her hands up. "Okay big guy, I know she wouldn't lie. I just need to see for myself."

Bucky nodded then followed the red haired assassin back down the corridor towards the room they came from. The sight they were met with made Bucky's blood boil and he wanted to destroy everything the room. Clint was holding onto a distraught Laura, who was sobbing into his chest and the archer was patting her hair soothingly. Natasha looked at the couple void of any emotion.

"If you've come to finish what my 'oh so precious' daughter started then don't waste your breath." Clint told the duo, glaring angrily at them both.

"Can I contribute for a second?" Tony Stark's voice cut in, causing the group to look at him.

The billionaire was currently sat at the breakfast island, nursing a glass of whiskey.

"Can we just address that I'd rather you leave everything intact if you decide to go all manly and fight." He told them, raising an eyebrow. "I'm backing Tin Man on this one though, I like Louisa and I don't know you from adam." Tony finished as he pointed to the sobbing woman.

"There is no backing people." Clint snapped. "This is over, too much damage has been done."

"Over?!" Bucky said increduously. "How can this be over when Louisa is out there right now, feeling like complete shit all by herself."

"Look what she's done to my wife!" Clint cried. "She brought it on herself when she decided to make up LIES."

"Lies?!" The ex-assassin took a step forward, anger radiating from him but was stopped when Natasha put a hand on his arm. He looked at her and she silently told him now was not the time.

"Clint.." Natasha spoke up calmly which caused the archer to look at her. "You have to admit Louisa wouldn't lie about this.." She said slowly, not wanting to upset her friend anymore.

Clint's jaw clenched as he tried helplessly to process everything that had gone on in the past half an hour. Inside he was so torn, everything that he had said to Louisa he knew had been harsh. He knew there was no reason for his daughter to lie but it had hit a nerve.

"Clint, baby.." Laura quietly spoke up. "Please tell me you don't believe their vicious lies."

The archer looked down at his wife, seeing her tear streaked face looking up at him. The woman before him wouldn't hurt his pride and joy right? His head was fucked right now and he needed to speak to Louisa.

"I-I need to speak to her." Clint told the group, his anger calmed down enough to think rationally.

"You sure as hell will be speaking to her." Bucky cut in, looking angry as ever.

"Buck.." The voice of Steve, who had been silent the whole time, warned his best friend.

"Where is she?" Clint asked ignoring the angry ex-assassin.

"She went for cool off time." Nat informed him. "She will be back eventually."

"Well now that has been decided, shall I show you to your room?" The billionaire asked, sauntering over to the door. He did love a good bit of drama.

Clint nodded, glad that Cooper and Lila hadn't been in the room to witness everything. He would talk to Louisa when she got back, he decided as he followed Tony out of the room.

* * *

It had been exactly five hours since Louisa left the tower and Bucky was going out of his mind. Surely she would be back by now? It had long since gotten dark and he was sure the city was not place for a young woman to be wandering alone at night.

"Bucky, can you stop pacing please?" Steve asked as he sat on one of the sofas reading a file.

"I can't.." He grumbled. "She should be back by now."

"She will be back when she is ready." Steve told him. "Maybe she just needs an escape for a while."

"I should of gone with her." Bucky was getting very frustrated by this point.

Steve gently put down the file on the sofa and moved over to Bucky, who had now sat down and had his head in his hands.

"If she isn't back in the next half hour we will go and look for her." He told the ex-assassin softly.

All Bucky did was nod and he continued to bury his head into his hands. Steve had never seen his best friend like this over a dame. Back in their old life, Bucky would go through woman like they were going out of fashion. He had never been with one for longer than a week, growing bored quite quickly. It was refreshing to see him wanting to settle down with someone, his heart aching slightly as he thought it was something he'd like to do one day too. Sure at one point Steve was okay with being alone but now seeing Bucky fall hard for someone, it made him want that too.

"Why do I feel like I'm the only one who cares that she is still gone?" Bucky groaned, he was getting more angry every minute she wasn't here.

"I care, of course I do."

"Right.. sorry."

"And I'm sure all of them do, they are just expecting her to come back in her own time."

Bucky didn't like it one bit but he knew Steve was right and it wouldn't be good to push Louisa in her fragile state. A beeping sounded from Steve's trousers pocket, it signalled that he had a message. Taking out his phone he saw that it was from Nat and read that him and Bucky needed to urgently come down to the lab.

"Buck, we need to go Nat needs us."

Slowly the ex-assassin stood up, clearly wanting to just run out of the tower and look for his girlfriend. It was weird calling her his girlfriend, he never thought in his wildest dreams he would ever get this close to someone now.

It took the duo a couple of minutes to get down to the lab and was met with a sight that put both of them on edge. Clint was currently getting held back by Tony and Nat, whilst Laura was stood in the corner watching the scene unfold. All of them had sullen looks on their faces. They then noticed another person in the room, the man was dressed in a suit and was panting slightly.

"What do you MEAN she is in trouble?!" Clint screeched out, trying in vain to break free and grab hold of the guy.

"Who's in trouble?" Bucky spoke up, praying that this had nothing to do with Louisa.

The strangers gaze snapped onto the ex-assassin and a look of pure fear crossed his features.

"This guy just came running down here like a mad man." Tony informed the duo. "It scared the crap out of me, he started raving on about how we had to get suited up and help Louisa."

"Help Louisa?" Bucky said quietly. "What do you mean help Louisa?" There was a slow seep of anger going into his system. He couldn't lose it until he knew the facts.

"They have her." The guy breathed out, trying to collect his barings. "She is in danger."

"Who has her?!" Clint growled out.

This was his worse fear, having one of his children in danger in anyway. From the moment he found out that Louisa had been taken he made the decision he would do anything to help his little girl. Anything.

"His name is William Beck, he works for the organisation HYDRA." When he uttered that one word, everything went deadly silent.

Bucky was pretty sure his heart stopped for a second, dread settled in the bottom of his stomach.

"What does HYDRA want with Louisa?" Steve spoke out trying to keep his voice steady.

"Isn't it obvious?" The man said. "They want their assassin back."

Everyone's gaze fell onto Bucky, who suddenly felt very very small. He had caused her to be in danger, this was all his fault. Clint cried out in anguish and pointed a finger at Bucky, looking at him with pure hate.

"If anything happens to my baby then I will not even think twice about ending you." He threatened.

Bucky was sure he would let him, he didn't want to be in a world without Louisa by his side.

"How do you know all of this?" Tony spoke up, still trying in vain to hold Clint back.

"Well I helped-"

"YOU HELPED THAT SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Bucky yelled, suddenly snapping and rushing forward to grab the guy. Fortunately, for the stranger anyway, Steve stepped infront of Bucky trying to stop him from ripping the guy to shreds.

"I did." He said, a hint of guilt laced in his tone. "I thought I was working for a good cause, but to kidnap an innocent woman? I couldn't do it."

"Hang on, I recognise you." Nat spoke up stepping forward. "You picked Lou up from the airport." A death glare had settled on the assassins features. "Stark don't you check your company for moles?"

Tony looked flustered as he listened to the man, this traitor worked for his industry. He was so sure everyone who worked in the tower was genuine. Pepper always made sure anyone who was hired was vetted to the max. He had no idea how this guy slipped under the radar.

"You are helping us get her back." Clint said thrusting a finger towards the man.

The man just nodded at the archer, scared for his life.

"Everyone get suited up, we have a Barton to rescue." Steve spoke up, looking so serious.

They all hoped that it wasn't too late for the young woman.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates but i've been so busy! Anyway here is the next chapter :) I will be doing another chapter in the point of view of the Avengers to show you what went down :) I am going to make this into a series with other characters and they all merge in together so there will be snippets of Louisa and Bucky in them :) Let me know who you would to be the romantic interest next.. Thanks!

* * *

It had felt like I had been stuck in this hell hole for days, but in reality it could of only been hours. My wrists were starting to hurt badly and my arms felt so stiff that I didn't think I would be able to move them again. I had long ago given up trying to wriggle out of the binds and now just opted to just hang there, it wasn't like I could just up and leave.

My mind kept drifting back to the last things I had said to Dad, Nat and Bucky, it made me sad knowing I probably wouldn't get the tell them that I was sorry. I knew Dad needed to be told but I didn't mean the hurtful things I had said at the end. I loved him with all of my heart and I wouldn't get to tell him that.

A sob ripped through me, my whole body shaking. I wasn't ready to die yet, I had my whole life ahead of me. A life time to spend with Bucky but I wouldn't get that now. By now I was fully crying, thinking about all the memories and what would of been. I needed to get out of here, I had too.

I heard the lock on the door click and I immediately started to cower with fear. It was pitch black so I couldn't see anything. The door opened and the light burst into the room, blinding me in the process. I squinted and saw a person sized shadow fill the door way.

"Louisa?"

I recognised that voice immediately.

"What do you want?" I spat out.

"Please listen to me." JJ moved across the room and flicked the light switch on.

It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust, when they did I looked at JJ and saw he was carrying a tray of food.

"Why would I listen to you?" I snapped. "You fucking kidnap me and plan to have me killed by my own boyfriend!"

"Louisa please." He said calmly. "I don't have long."

I just glared at him, expecting him to continue.

"I have managed to notify your friends of what has happened." JJ told me. "You will be safe soon."

I was stunned. Why the hell did he do that?

"Oh.."

I watched him place the food on the floor next to me and proceeded to unbind me. Everywhere ached and I was sure I was going to collapsed any minute.

"Eat." JJ instructed. "They will be here soon."

And with that he walked towards the door, gave me one last look then left. I heard the lock slide back into place. A glimmer of hope settled itself as I thought about what JJ had told me. They were coming to rescue me. I just hoped that everything would go to plan.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long it had been since JJ had come and told me the news, but in that time I had eaten the food they had given me and tied back up. Every second I prayed that someone burst through that door to come and get me. I was starting to think that it wasn't going to happen, the more time went by the more I thought I was going to be stuck here forever.

As the traitorous tears began to start falling again, I heard the locks on the door shift again. Fear spiked up in me as I thought of that disgusting human being William Beck walking through the door. I was glad that they had decided to leave the lights on for me because now I could see who it was straightaway.

The floor flew open and JJ briskly walked into the room. He looked slightly panicky as he proceeded to unbind me.

"JJ?" I asked.

"Shh." He hushed me. "We need to get you out of here before they realise what is about to happen."

I just nodded at him, too scared to say anything else. I needed to get out of here. JJ led me to the door and he quickly checked that the coast was clear before walking down the corridor with me following him closely behind. It didn't seem like there was anyone about as we slowly made our way down the corridor.

"I need to get you hidden." JJ told me quietly as he checked there was no one around.

I decided to not reply to him in fear that someone would hear me. After about five minutes of sneaking about, we stopped infront of a door. JJ turned to me with the panicked look on his face still.

"Go through this door and wait, someone will come and get you." He said still in a hush tone.

"Okay."

I watched as he briskly walked away before turning back to the door, apprehensive as to what was on the otherside of the door. Was this another plan to get me further away from the grasps of my friends? Deciding to brave it, I reached for the handle and slowly opened the door. Inside looked like it was a storage room, there was stacks of boxes all over.

I quickly stepped inside and made my way to the back of the room, behind some boxes so if anyone was to look in here they wouldn't see me. I settled down onto the floor and waited, hoping that this would all be over soon. The whole place seemed silent, there was no movement at all.

My mind started to drift to Bucky, thinking about all the cute moments we had in the past couple of days. It felt like a lifetime ago now, I just wanted to be embraced in his arms feeling safe. It was crazy how much I had fallen for him in a short amount of time and I knew I wanted him in my life for as long as he wanted to be there. Which I hoped would be a very long time.

Voices outside of the room I was in brought me out of my thoughts and immediately made me tense up.

 _"-red haired woman completely took out atleast five of our men."_

 _"Christ. Where is the captive now?"_

 _"Still locked up, she has no idea they are here."_

 _"Go and get her, bring her to me. I want to get the Winter Soldier alone."_

 _"Yes sir."_

Their footsteps then got further away from the room. They would soon find out that I had escaped which meant they would be on high alert. A couple of seconds later I heard more footsteps run past the door then an alarm ring around the whole building. I smiled instantly, they were here to come and get me.

Minutes passed and all I could hear was the alarm blaring out, I kept thinking about my friends and the danger they were in right now. They were in it because of me, I was stupidly stubborn and should of just gone back to the tower. If any of them got hurt I would never forgive myself.

I heard the distinct sound of footsteps coming towards the room I was in and stop outside of the door. A shadow fell into the light the cracks of the door were casting into the room and I held my breath. The handle twisted and the door slowly began to open, panic started to rise through me. It was going to be someone coming to look for me, I just knew it.

"Lou?"

Relief washed through me as I heard Nat's voice call out into the room. I automatically rushed forward and leapt onto her.

"Oh my god, you are here." I sobbed clutching onto her.

"Shh it's okay, you are safe now." Nat cooed patting my back.

"Is everyone okay?" I rushed out, pulling back. "Where are they? Where's Bucky? Dad?"

"Lou calm down, everyone is fine."

"Really? Where are the bad guys? They were trying to get Bucky back."

"They are currently dealing with that greasy short man." Nat said bitterly.

I sighed with relief, everyone was okay.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here."

I nodded and followed Nat down the corridor, I felt like bursting into tears with happiness. Nat led me out of the building where there was a car waiting.

"Get into this car, it will take you back to the tower and wait there for us. We all still have some unfinished business to take care of."

"But-"

"Lou do it please, we will be back very soon."

"Okay."

Nat ran back into the building and when I couldn't see her anymore I turned back to the car then got inside. As I watched the building get further away from me I hoped everyone would get back in one piece.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey people! Here is another chapter for you :) I've written out the scene of Clint and Louisa having their heart to heart which will be uploaded either today or tomorrow :) Keep a look out! What would you guys like as a story next as I am planning of finishing this story very soon? I will be doing a sequel to this story but not sure when, let me know your ideas :) Thanks!

* * *

The group had taken one of the SUV's that were parked in the garage, now they were sat in silence contemplating what was about to happen. JJ was in the drivers seat, knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel too hard, leading the group to where Louisa was being held. Inside, he was feeling apprehensive and slightly scared, William Beck wasn't someone to mess with.

Clint was sat in the passenger seat, staring ahead praying that his little girl would be okay. He couldn't bear thinking about the worse case scenarios, he knew as soon as he saw her he would scoop her up into a bone crushing hug. The scenes from earlier would be completely forgotten.

Directly behind Clint was Bucky, who had the face of someone not to mess with. The anger that was coursing through his veins he hadn't felt in a long time. How dare they get to one of the only things he cared about, Louisa was in no way associated with HYDRA and he didn't like the fact they brought her into this mess. Bucky couldn't wait to get hold of the men who wanted to bring hurt into his girl's life.

Steve and Nat were situated in the back next to Bucky, both equally as quiet. Tony had decided to take the suit to the destination, swearing as he left that this would be one of the last times he would be bringing Iron Man out for a while. Steve had thought about bringing Sam, Wanda and Vision along but they were in a hurry and he wasn't sure they were quite ready yet.

Twenty minutes into the journey they pulled up just off a street that housed a dozen old run down buildings, that looked like they hadn't been used in years. Looking around, they could see they weren't in the nicest area of New York. Tony came to land outside of the car and tapped on the window.

"From what you've told me, the building is a mile up this street." He told the group once Clint had wound down the window.

"How are we going about this?" Clint said which caused everyone to turn to look at Steve, who looked like he was forming a plan in his head.

"How many entrances are there into this place?" He asked JJ, who looked like he wanted to anywhere else but here.

"One main entrance and two fire escapes." JJ answered almost automatically.

Steve nodded then addressed the rest of the group.

"Clint I want you to get a good vantage point so if any of them escape you will be first to get rid of them." Steve was now in full Captain America mode.

"Nat and Bucky I want you to go in through the fire escape furthest away from the street, give them the element of surprise."

"Tony you will go through the front entrance, they won't know what's hit them when Iron Man crashes in."

Tony smirked, he had missed his suits.

"I will go with him." He said pointing at JJ. "Through the last fire escape, you will then go and find Louisa okay?"

JJ nodded, slight fear had settled on his face.

"Is there anywhere for you to hide her until we can come get her?" Steve asked JJ.

"There's a storage cupboard a short way from where she is being held, she can go there."

"Okay, then when the enemy is eliminated Nat you will make sure she is out of the building safe."

"I can get a car here ready to take her back to the Tower." Tony piped up.

"Okay good, are we all clear?" Everyone nodded at Steve. "We don't engage until I say so."

And with that everyone kicked into action, Clint jumped out of the SUV grabbing his bow as he did so. He gave a quick salute to the rest of the team and jogged off down the nearest alley. Bucky stepped out of the car and made his way to the boot of the car, where all of the weapons were being held. Nat did the same, wanting to stock up on ammo. Once everyone was ready to go, Steve signalled for them all to go in various directions. When Bucky and Nat were out of sight and Tony had flew off, he turned to JJ who was still sat in the SUV gripping hold of the steering wheel.

"Are you ready to go?" Steve asked in a sharp voice.

JJ turned to Steve slowly and nodding, gulping slightly.

"Do you have any weapons?"

"I-I have my handgun."

"That'll do, when you've gotten Lou secured in the storage room then I want you to come find me and we will search for this William Beck okay?"

JJ nodded again then slowly stepped out of the car, feeling his safety going by the minute. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to him after Louisa was rescued but he knew it would be better in the hands of the Avengers than William Beck and Hydra.

"If you even think about double crossing us.." Steve started.

"You have my word." JJ said solemnly bowing his head slightly.

"I don't think that really counts for anything at the moment, but I suppose you did tell us about Louisa."

JJ chose not to say anything, wanting so badly to get on with the mission so it was over and done with. He really dreaded to think what Beck would do when he found out JJ had betrayed him.

"Come on then." Steve said after he realised he wouldn't get much more out of the HYDRA agent in front of him.

The duo went down the alley which Clint had disappeared down, knowing that it would lead them to their destination. The whole area was silent, not many people went down these parts of the city. There was a dangerous air to the whole place. Steve just hoped that everything would run smoothly and that nothing had happened to Louisa. He couldn't bare to think about it, he didn't think Bucky would ever recover if it had or the whole team for that matter.

* * *

It had taken Nat and Bucky a total of five minutes to find their destination and they were now stood waiting for Steve's command. The more time went by the more frustrated Bucky was getting, he just wanted to burst in there right now and take them all on. He wanted them to pay for kidnapping his Louisa but he knew that it was unwise to do it all himself.

"She is a strong girl you know." Nat spoke up. "She's a Barton, her middle name is tough."

"I know she is, but these people-"

"I'm aware of what these people are, had to deal with them awhile back remember."

All Bucky could do was nod, knowing he had been involved even though the memories were hazy. It didn't stop the guilt he felt though, even if he wasn't in the right mind at that particular moment.

 _"Is everyone in position?"_ Steve's voice cut into his thoughts.

Everyone let a chorus of yes's out before Steve continued.

 _"I want this to be a nice clean mission, in and out. We get Louisa, dispose of the agents inside and bring William Beck back with us if we can. If he engages in open fire with us then I give you all permission to do what is necessary to eliminate the threat."_

Bucky was already imagining what it was going to be like to destroy every living thing that was associated with HYDRA.

 _"On the count of three..."_

Everyone got into position, ready to enter the run down building with sheer force.

 _"One..."_

Clint loaded an arrow on his bow, ready to shoot any living soul of HYDRA if they tried to escape.

 _"Two..."_

Tony had his suit fired up ready to bust in through the front entrance.

 _"Three! GO GO GO"_

* * *

Everything had been going to plan so far, there were more agents than they anticipated but they were a lot easier to deal with than killer robots had been. Nat had confirmed that Louisa was safely out of the building and unharmed. This had the group relax considerably as they disposed of the last few agents.

 _"Cap I have my sights on Beck."_

Tony's voice filled Steve's ear as disposed of the last agent near him.

"Keep him detained I will be there shortly."

Steve looked to his left and saw JJ with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. So far the young agent had kept to his word and helped Steve eliminate the HYDRA agents. It seemed like he really wanted to prove that he wasn't the bad guy, just a niave man who thought HYDRA was the way forward.

"We've found Beck." Steve told JJ as he walked over to him.

JJ looked up at him and nodded, still panting slightly.

"You did good kid." The captain told him. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just need a minute." He choked out.

Steve nodded and waited for him to collect his bearings before they both went to where the rest of the team were situated. It didn't take long for them to capture Beck and haul him out of the building. Steve had to hold back Bucky from destroying the short fat man when he started blabbing about Louisa.

Tony had called more back up and agents came filing in taking Beck away to one of the vans that were parked outside. All of the team were eager to get back to the tower to see for themselves that Louisa was okay. Once the agents had detained Beck, the team loaded themselves into one of the vans and made their journey back to the tower.


	18. Chapter 18

FINALLY! The long awaited Daddy Barton and Baby Barton scene :) I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to send me your ideas on the next story I can do, as this is only going to be going for another couple of chapters :) Of course there will be a sequel BUT I need more ideas :) Thanks for your support!

* * *

The wait was absolutely excruciating, every scenario was flashing through my head. I hope to god that nothing had happened to any of them. I was currently in the lounge area pacing up and down, I so badly wanted everyone to come up in the lift right now. It was as if someone up there was reading my thoughts because a ding rang out which signalled the lift doors opening.

A big grin set itself on my face but was wiped off almost immediately when Laura stepped out pointing her stubby finger at me.

"You horrible bitch!" She cried out. "You couldn't leave alone could you? Filling your fathers head with your shit then getting yourself kidnapped to take him away from me again!"

"Excuse me?! You think I wanted to be taken?"

"It wouldn't surprise me to be honest, you always were a drama queen. Didn't like her daddy's attention being on someone else."

"That's not true.."

"He really is blind though isn't he? Can't see what's right in front of him!" She laughed out with no humour. "You know you have driven him away from you don't you? I'm quite disappointed that it took you so long to say something."

"What?"

"I thought it would of taken you sooner to snap if I'm honest, maybe I wasn't pushing you enough?"

"What are you on about?" My voice started to crack.

"Don't you understand? Are you that thick?" Laura taunted. "For the last ten years I have been purposely making you feel so unwanted and so unloved, to the point you believed your father didn't want you around anymore."

"Is this some kind of game to you? You evil-"

A chuckle escaped from Laura's lips which cut me off.

"No, my dear Louisa, I just don't want you around us." She said with no emotion in her voice. "You were a drunken mistake made by your father, something so insignificant. I'm surprised he wanted to claim you as his daughter, it doesn't surprise me though that your mother abandoned-"

"LAURA WHAT THE FUCK?" A very angry voice rang out in the room.

By now tears were filled in my eyes so my vision was blurry but the voice sounded very much like Dad.

"Clint I-"

"Everything Lou told me was right wasn't it?!" He demanded.

I tried wiping the tears away to get a better look, from what I could see Dad was now standing in front of Laura with an murderous expression on his face. Steve, Bucky, Nat and Tony were gathered in the doorway not knowing what to do. My gaze locked onto Bucky, who sprung to life and crossed the room very quickly bringing me into a bone crushing hug.

"No I-I didn't..." Laura stammered, looking very flustered.

"Why would you do this to her? Do you get kicks out of mentally abusing a child? MY child?"

Laura just stared at him blankly, there was no remorse there at all.

"She's so insignificant to our family Clint, she doesn't belong with us!"

"What the fuck? Insignificant? What would even possess you to think that? She's my fucking daughter Laura!"

"You have another daughter Clint, and two sons! Why do you need her to be there? She was just a mistake, you've even said that yourself in the past."

My brain completely shut down then. Dad thought I was mistake?

"I can't listen to this anymore.." I murmured out.

"We can go to my room if you like?" Bucky whispered.

I briefly nodded, so Bucky started guiding me towards the lift. Dad and Laura were still arguing, not noticing we were leaving.

"Are you okay?" I heard Nat ask as we passed, she rest a hand on my shoulder which caused me to flinch slightly.

"She'll be fine." Bucky answered for me. "Needs some time out."

"Okay." Nat said stiffly.

Bucky led me into the lift and pressed the button to the floor where his room was located.

"It'll be alright Lou I promise." He soothed, bringing me into another hug.

Was it going to be okay though? I really couldn't see it right now.

* * *

I honestly didn't know how long we had been in Bucky's room, it just felt like a complete blur. My whole world had just come crashing down on me. Bucky and I were in his bed, I had buried myself into his duvet whilst he held me. We didn't say anything, just comfortable in eachothers company.

After a while a knock rang out on his door, I had barely heard it though. Bucky shifted next to me and got out of the bed to see who it was disturbing us.

"Where is she?"

The sound of my Dad's voice made me sit up, I needed to talk to him.

"I don't think it's a good idea.." Bucky trailed off.

"It's fine Bucky, I want to talk to him." I said walking out of his bedroom.

Bucky nodded and stepped back letting Dad walk in, he looked a complete state. Guess thats what finding out your wife is a complete bitch does to you.

"I'll be with Steve if you need me." Bucky told me so I nodded at him then watched him leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Lou.." My Dad said softly, reaching a hand towards me.

"You think I'm a mistake?" I accused backing away from him slightly.

"No, of course I don't." He answered still using his soft tone. "She's twisting things I have said, she took me saying that having a short relationship with your mother was a mistake, as that you were the mistake too. Of course you aren't, you are my baby girl Lou."

Tears were already falling down my face, I hated them stupid traitorous tears.

"She's hurt me Dad, so bad. She made me think you didn't want me anymore and that you didn't really love me. That you only kept me around for pity."

"You know that's not true Lou Bear, how can you think that's true?"

"When someone repeatedly drills it into your head for ten years Dad, it's going to leave a mark."

I was surprised with how calm we were both being, especially after the slanging match earlier on.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it, I just thought you being distant with us all was some sort of teenage phase."

"A phase that lasted ten years?" I scoffed. "I dreaded you being called into work everyday because I knew as soon as you stepped out of that door she would be there, putting stuff into my head about you."

"She was such a good actress, I never saw it." Dad told me. "Seeing her say all of them things to you before, it broke my heart. I've never seen her like that."

"She only made you see what she wanted you too. I don't blame you, I just wished you had asked me more often if I was okay. "

"I'm so sorry."

Dad stepped closer to me, reaching out for me again and this time I let him. He enveloped me into a tight hug, that was what broke me. I started sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. All of the pent up hurt and anger finally having some release. He murmured various things to me about how I was going to be okay and that he was sorry.

"I love you Dad." I sobbed out, my voice slightly muffled by his jacket.

"I love you too kiddo, always. Don't ever think for a second I don't okay?"

"Okay." I whispered, tears still free falling down my face.

We stood there for what felt like hours, until the tears dried up and I felt like I had cried enough. I sniffed as I pulled back a little to look at Dad, it seemed like he had a little cry himself because there were tear tracks down his face too.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"I don't know." Dad admitted in a quiet voice. "We have been together for ten years Lou, we have three kids together."

Of course I knew he couldn't just up and leave, I was stupid to think he would.

"I know." I said, my shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I sure as hell won't let her treat you the way she has been doing. I need a long chat with her."

I nodded, looking at the ground.

"You are safe from her neglect though Lou, I promise you."

"I believe you." I said looking back at Dad, he still looked pretty distraught by the whole situation. "Just know I can't be near her."

"I understand." He answered solemnly. "We will decide what happens after I've spoke to her okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you Lou Bear." He told me again, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too."

A small smile appeared on his lips at my words.

"I need to go find Laura, we need a chat."

I nodded at him, a heavy feeling on my chest again. I hoped she didn't talk him into going against me.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah I will." I answered.

"Good. I'll come and see you soon okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you later."

And with that he opened the door and was gone, leaving me alone to my thoughts again. I needed time to process everything, so I went back to Bucky's bed and collapsed onto it knowing he would come and find me soon.


	19. Chapter 19

So yes this is pure fluff and very short! I just wanted to have a filler chapter, there really isn't long left of this story at all! Maybe a chapter or two left? I have some good news though! There will be a sequel to this story AND I am planning on having another story go off this one, this will mean bringing another character into it and she will introduced at the end of this story! I would just like to know who do people want her paired up with? I have the basics worked out about how they will meet BUT I would just like people's opinions on her love interest :) Thanks again guys!

* * *

It didn't take long for Bucky to come back, Dad had obviously told him that we were done talking. I was still sprawled out on the bed, practically starfishing it. He entered the bedroom and sat down next to me, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Better now you are here."

Bucky just gave me a look that said tell the truth.

"I feel like shit." I answered honestly. "My head is mashed."

"I know that feeling."

I rolled onto my side and wrapped an arm around his waist, laying my head on his leg.

"Right, sorry." I said guiltily. "How are you coping?"

"Better now you are here." He said quoting me from moments before. "When you were gone, I've never felt any emotion like it. I literally wanted to destroy anything in my path."

"Sorry, I'll try not to get kidnapped in the future."

"I'd rather you didn't, don't think I can go through that again."

"And don't you be getting kidnapped by any psycho organisation either Mr, my little heart wouldn't be able to take it."

"I promise." He said bowing his head slightly.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"I really like you, I hope you know that."

"I really like you too Louisa."

He brought his hand down to my face and started tracing the contours of my face, it felt nice.

"It might be even passing the like stage." I admitted to him which brought a small smile onto his face.

"Good." His voice was quiet but not quite whispering. "I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't, I promise."

I shifted up slightly and he let his hand drop to his side, I planted a kiss on his lips then pulled back.

"I like kissing you." Bucky said then he dipped down to plant another kiss onto my waiting lips.

"You can have plenty of kisses then." I told him dropping back down to laying my head on his lap.

Bucky chuckled then said "I wouldn't expect any less."

We fell into silence, both enjoying eachothers company. His hand was now running through my hair, which felt amazing.

"You don't have to worry you know." I spoke up again after a few minutes of silence.

"Worry about what?" He asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"About me leaving, because I'm not. I'm staying here with you." I told him. "I'm not going back to the farm, I can't. My home is anywhere you are."

"I'm glad, I don't think I could function without you now."

"I'm sure you could." I laughed.

"No really, I don't think I could!"

I just laughed then buried my head into his chest, feeling his rock solid muscles.

"Louisa.." Bucky trailed off.

"Yes?"

"I-I think I'm falling in love with you." He admitted. "I'm not sure what being in love feels likes but I think this is it."

Warmth filled me as he spoke, nobody had ever made me feel this special before and Bucky was absolutely amazing at doing it.

"I think I am too." I said after a few seconds of silence.

I could feel the relief wash through him so I pulled away from his chest and planted another kiss on his lips. This time though he gently held my face there and deepened the kiss enough to make a flash of pleasure roll through me.

"You are so amazing." He murmered against my lips. "I love you."

Yes, I was definitely home here.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been two weeks since the HYDRA incident and things hadn't changed that much at all. Dad had decided to stay put in New York for a while and he had sent Laura back to the farm with the kids, he had said he would come and see them soon. He told me that he wasn't fully sure what he wanted now, not after what he had found out about his beloved wife. He had made Laura promise to send the kids to New York every month or so. I was happy I was going to be able to spend time with Dad without Laura breathing down our necks.

In the two weeks, Bucky and I had moved into his room together. Dad wasn't too happy but I reminded him that nothing he would say would change my mind. I had already told him that I had now moved to New York full time. Bucky had been absolutely amazing, he was a very attentive boyfriend I learned and he would do anything for me. We also had sex A LOT and by a lot I meant atleast once a day which he made sure about. I'm sure he would have it more if I let him. It was nice to be happy for once, I was really enjoying my new life with Bucky.

A week after the incident Nat had sought me out and told me I should start thinking about getting myself a job here in New York if I was going to stay. I agreed with her and went about scouring the internet, it was a lot harder than I thought. I applied for atleast three jobs a day and I wasn't getting any luck at all. Bucky tried to reassure me as much as he could, it was hard though because he was starting to go away a lot more which added to my stress.

Finally though, after a week and a half of applying I got a job interview at a local coffee house which was looking for a full time barista. It wasn't anything glamorous but I was ecstatic to have been given the chance for an interview. Everyone was chuffed for me and Nat had said she would take me shopping for a new outfit. The interview was on the Friday so Nat took me out the day before.

I was now stood infront of said coffee house with a white blouse, black blazer, black skirt and a pair of flats on. My dark brown hair was pulled up into a tight bun, courtesy of Nat who had spent an hour making me look 'beautiful'. My nerves were all over the place as I flattened down my skirt, my hands were shaking a little. I took a deep breath and walked up to the door. It was now or never.

Once inside I noticed that it was relatively quite, a couple of customers dotted around the averaged side room. I walked up to the counter where a short blonde haired girl was stood, cleaning one of the machines.

"I'll be with you in two secs." She said in a very british accent.

A couple of seconds went by before she turned to me with a bright smile on her face, she looked a little bit older than me. Her pale features had a tired look to them as she looked at me. All in all though she was very pretty.

"Hi and welcome to Minnie's Coffee House I'm Alice and I'll be serving you today. How can I help?"

"Uhm, I'm here for a job interview?"

"Oh! You must be Louisa Barton?"

I nodded in response and received another dazzling smile off her.

"Let me just go and get Minnie for you. I'll be a couple of minutes."

I watched as the small girl walked through the door which is located behind the counter. After a few minutes she returned with an elderly lady in tow, this must be Minnie.

"Minnie, this is Louisa. She is here for the interview!"

"Ah yes, thank you Ali." The ageing woman then turned to me, a kind look on her face. "If you would like to follow me Louisa, we'll get this interview over with quickly."

I followed the woman through the door she had came through a couple of seconds before, it led to a small room which had various chairs in it. I assumed it was the staff room. Directly opposite the door we had just gone through was another door, Minnie led me to this door and opened it wide for me to go through.

Inside was a desk located in front of the only window in the room, there were two bookshelves which held files. On the desk was a computer and printer, along with a few picture frames and pieces of paper.

"If you'd like to take a seat." Minnie said pointing to the seat infront of the desk.

I slowly sat down and placed my hands together on my lap. My palms felt sweaty as my nerves sparked up even more. The elderly woman took a seat behind the desk and rummaged through some papers on the desk.

"Right so Louisa, have you worked in a coffee house before?"

"N-no I haven't, but I am very confident I can adapt to the environment."

Minnie looked at me with a small smile on her face. "I have no doubt."

I gave her a smile back, feeling a bit better because Minnie just seemed so lovely.

"You are very lucky lady Louisa, you were our only applicant so I would like to offer you a two week trial to show us what you have got."

"Oh wow.. Thank you!" I beamed at the woman in front of me.

"I would like you to start on Monday and Alice will be able to show you the ropes."

I nodded enthusiastically, a smile on my lips.

"That would be great thank you!"

"No worries my dear, you will be great for us." Minnie said kindly. "If you'd like to go see Alice now and grab a uniform."

I nodded and stood up, beaming once again at Minnie.

"Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem my dear, I will see you on Monday."

"See you Monday." I replied then walked back out of the door to where Alice was. I was officially on top of the world.

* * *

Once I had gotten back to the tower I made my way to the room and saw Bucky wasn't around. I placed my bag on the couch then walked in the bedroom to change out of the clothes i was. I opted for a pair of joggers and one of Bucky's white t-shirts. Before I left the room I noticed a peice of paper placed on the side so I went over and read it's contents.

 _Louisa,_

 _I hope your interview went well, I'm down in the gym with Steve so come down when you are ready. I love you._

 _B xx_

With a huge smile on my lips I made my way down to the floor level the gym was on and was met with Steve and Bucky sparring at the back of the room.

"Hey my two favourite super soldiers!" I greeted brightly practically skipping out of the lift.

They both stopped sparring to look at me, Steve had a grin on his face and Bucky just looked amused.

"I'm guessing it went well?" Steve asked unwrapping the tape from around his knuckles.

"What gave it away?" I grinned rolling onto the balls on my feet.

"I don't think you've ever called us your 'two favourite super soldiers'"

"Well you are! So maybe I should more often." I chuckled. "But yes it did go well! I have a trial starting from Monday."

Bucky rushed forward and scooped me up into a tight hug. I loved his hugs.

"Well done sweetheart!" He murmured into my ear. "I'm so happy for you."

I pulled back enough to plant a big kiss on his lips.

"Well done Lou." Steve praised ruffling my hair after Bucky set me down on the floor.

"Thanks guys!" I beamed, I was sure my face was going to split into two with the amount of smiling I was doing.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I twirled around towards the direction of the voice and saw Dad and Nat walking into the gym.

"I was just telling Bucky and Steve my news.." I trailed off, fighting the smile which was threatening to return.

"Which is?" Dad said, his features had a nervous look to them and Nat wasn't showing any emotion.

"Oh you know, just that I've been offered a trial starting Monday!" I cried out, the smile in full force again.

Dad's face filled with pride and Nat was smiling widely at me.

"Come here Lou Bear." Dad said opening his arms out wide.

I practically fell into them and held onto him tight. He held onto me as equally as tight.

"I'm so proud of you Lou, more than you'll ever know."

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too baby girl."

"GROUP HUG!" A voice yelled out which sounded distinctively like Tony's.

Two more arms latched around me so I was now crushed in the middle of Dad and Tony.

"What's all this hugging for?" Tony asked after a couple of seconds, it didn't seem like he was going to let go.

"Lou's just been given a trial job."

"Well done Barton Jr!"

I chuckled then tried wriggling out from the Dad and Tony sandwich I was currently in.

"Are either of you going to let go?"

"Nope, don't think so." Tony chirped up, squeezing me tighter.

I rolled my eyes and called out. "Bucky come here and join in!"

"Yeah Tin Man!" Tony called out too. "And you two! Capsicle and Natasha"

It took a couple of minutes of persuading before everyone joined the group hug in the middle of the gym. I was now in an super hero sandwich. It probably looked absolutely hilarious to passers by but right at that moment I didn't care. My life right now was everything I wanted it to be. I had a caring boyfriend, my Dad finally knew the truth and I had my friends. Going to New York was definitely the best decision I had ever made.

* * *

So that's it! The end of Always Second Best! I really hoped you enjoyed it :) You also got a sneak peak of my new character Alice, which is the next story I will be writing :) Leave me suggestions on what you would like including into the story! Do not worry though because Lou, Bucky and the rest will be make their appearances as well as maybe a certain green rage monster and a certain god of thunder? There WILL be a sequel to this story at some point in the near future :) Thank you again! I really appreciate your support :)


End file.
